Neighborhood
by SparkyDimi
Summary: A girl who is planning to have an unforgettable summer, but what happens when a boy turn it upside down? Human :)
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys :)**

**a new story. hope u like it.**

**much love**

**.0..0**

**Rpov**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today is the first day of summer vacation. I vowed that this summer will be the best summer, no matter what. I made my way to the bathroom, I took a shower, I dressed in a pair of black tight pants, a black shirt, and a pair of black boots. At 9 I have to meet my best friend Lissa. We decided to start the summer together, and do not leave anything to destroy our holiday. Will be the last year of high school this fall and we want to be memorable, as well as the holiday. I went into the kitchen, I had breakfast and went to meet with Lissa. We decided to meet in the park with our other friends. I took the car, my mother let me drive it, just in day light. When I arrived I saw Lissa waiting for me on a bench. She has blond hair and emerald green eyes, it is very hard not to like her. She has this smile that makes you not refuse her anything. She was wearing a white dress, like always, and a pair of black sandals. In the park bench with her was her cousin Adrian. He has this smile that makes you give him a punch. He has brown hair and deep emerald eyes. He is nice but sometimes can be an asshole, but we love him as he is. He has this habit of smoking all the time and drink, but too odd is that you like never see him dizzy.

"Hi guys" I told them. "Where are the others" Lissa stood up from the bank to give me a hug. We hugged for a long time.

"How about a hug from Adrian" Adrian asked with open hands towards me.

"Not if you smoke" I said giving him a hug.

"Three cigarettes" Lissa said giving him a look

"My cousin here exaggerates" he said gesturing with a hand.

"Sorry for beeing late" I heard behind me.

"Mase" this is Mason. I love him, you can always talk to him about anything. He has red hair and blue eyes, you can get lost in them. We were together in the first year of high school. But we decided it's best if we just be friends.

"What about me?" I heard Jill say. She had light brown hair and jade green eyes.

"So I made a list of what to do today" Lissa is always tidy, must control it all but that's why i love her.

"if it includes slumber party tonight with Rose, count on me" Adrian always so gallant (to read pain in the ass)

"Yes, include a slumber party at Rose's home" wonderful

"Why my house?" Last time when was party at my house I was punished for three weeks. I was not allowed outside. That was crime. I remember that Adrian could not walk. that was one of the times that I saw him drunk. Lissa was sober instead. I do not know how she manages.

"Because your mom is not home" she simply responded

"Ok, ok" I said giving up. "and what's first on t"he list?"

"The mall, where we meet with Eddie and Mia" I went to the mall where we met with them. Eddie has sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He does not talk much but when he speaks you can no longer stop him. And there is his girlfriend Mia. She has blone hair and blue eyes with a doll face. Mia and eddie are together since freshman year. They has their fights but always reconcile. Are simply adorable.

"Shopping" Lissa yelled loudly at the entrance of the mall

"Slower cousin, we have time." Adrian said, putting a hand around my shoulder.

"Shopping" I yelled in Adrian ear causing him to take his hands and cover his ears with it.

"Geez women" and a point to Rose

I think we shopped for 3 hours. We decided to go to KFC to eat something. Thanks God. I love to eat, always i eat a lot. Food makes me happy. Without food my world would be nothing. I ordered a large menu, plus a cake and ice cream. I love to eat at KFC. After eating Lissa has forced us to go to her home. She said that we should take her brother with us. Her brother is bigger than us, ocording to Lissa he knows how to throw a party.

"It was a slumber party" I complained but no one paid any attention to me.

o.o.o. .o. .o. .o. .o.

"It seems you have new neighbors" Lissa said looking out the window of my room "Who are tham"

"I don't know, were not here yesterday" house next door to me was on sale for a year. apparently was sold. Lucky for me I can see through the window in the someone's room. Before in that room lived a friend who I had but moved to Europe when her mother married again a guy from France. I do not keep in touch with her but I'll always remember Liza.

"let's see who are" Mia said "And invite tham to the party"

"Maybe there are hadsome boys" Jill said jumping on one foot trying to put on a boot

"Why not" i said.

We made our way to the door and Lissa knocked. A girl opened the door. She has brown, streaked with gold hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi" i started " "I'm your new neighbor and we having a party. You're invited, so we can know each other" i said "I'm Rose, by the way"

"I'm Viktoria. Probably i'll going to your party. Let me see if my brother will let me"

"He can come too" Lissa said

"Ok, see you there"

**I know is short but the next chapter will be longer :)**

**Please review and let me know if i should continue it**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys :)**

**my motto : smile**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .

**Rpov**

I looked at the people around me. Everyone having fun. I am happy when my friends are happy. Lissa dancing with Eddie, I wander myself how Mia was separated from him. Adrian kissing a girl I do not know, he invited her special. Mason dancing on a table and Jill looking at him. Andre, Lisa's brother, was also here. He has blonde hair and jade green eyes, he is beautiful. My attention was taken by the girl next door and a boy beside her, assume that the brother. He hasblack hair and ice blue was handsome. She saw me and started walking towards me.

"Hey Rose, right?" she asked. She was dressed in a black dress. she looked beautiful

"Yes. I'm Rose" I told her brother.

"I'm Christian" he simply said.

"Nice to meet you, i hope we can be friends"

"Yah" Christian boy said walking off

"I apologize for my brother, he does not talk much" oh, i got it. A lonley guy.

"There's no problem.I hope.." I started to say when Adrian interrupted.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" he looks drunk

"I'm Viktoria, Rose's new neighbor"

"Nice to meet you" he took her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it

"What a gentlman?" she blushed. Yah, Adrian can do it too but not to me.

"And this is dear Adrian"I said

"You look beautiful" Adrian complimented Viktoria

"Leave her alone Adrian. See that girl?" I pointed to the girl who he brought here "She is bored. GO" and with it he went. "So why did you move here?" curiosity of what's best in me.

"Because my mother is always gone, and believes that this small town is safer than one large. And how she is away like always, i live with my other 2 brothers. The one you met Christian and other who didn't wanted to come"

"Okie dokie. Enjoy the party. Slumber party was supposed to be but whatever. See you around"

"See ya"

I saw her brother playing with a match, I hope he will not set fire to anything. He seems bored. I look at him and his sister and tham are nothing like. I hope we can be all friends.

"Having fun, Rose?" Mason asked taking a sip from a cup.

"Yes, a lot. Not see, I'm super excited" I said, using my sarcasm.

"Very funny. See ya around" he started to walk but turned around "You look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" I'm wearing a red dress and black sandals and I left my hair loose on my shoulders.

o.o.o.o.o.o. .o. .o. .o.o.o. .o.o.

The next morning I woke up at 11. Be blessed holiday. I went to the window to open it and my attention was taken by a boy sitting on the grass reading a book. I suppose it's the other Viktoria's brother. I do not see him better but i can see that he has brown hair. This brothers are weirs, none resembles another. I saw Christian walking towards him and sitting down beside him. He closed the book and began to speak with Christian. I left the window ready to clean up after the party last night. I heard the phone ring, I looked at the id and seeing that it Lissa I answered.

"What's up Lis?" I asked, picking up empty beer bottles

"You will not believe what I tell you" she sound so excited

"What Lis?" why do people throw away bottles. They invented the trash.

"They have opened this new clothing store on my street. We must go. I pick you up in 10 minutes."

"I can not go. I clean up after the party"

"We will not stay long"

"I do not know when my mom comes home, I must clean up." people really do not know how to keep clean.

"Promise me go tomorrow"

"Promiss" After I hung up the phone, I started to clean up. I think what would have been if I had a brother or sister, my new neighbors. They are three plus parents make five. They are so lucky to have eah other. After I finished to clean I sat on the couch and I put a face mask. I'm going to stay young forever. Bullshit. I heard the door bell ring. Just great.

"Who is?" I asked annoyed

"Adrian" I heared

"Come in, is open" I think I'll regret later

"What happened to your face?" Adrian asked, pausing near the sofa

"What does it look like happened?"

"You turn into alien"

"Good jock" i started "but I do not laugh at all"

"I came to ask you something" he said laying on the couch next to me

"I figured you did not come because you missed me"

"I always miss you little cupcake" Adrian and his nicknames for me and everyone. There was a time when he called Mason smoked carrot.

"So what do u want?"

"Your neighbor" I know where he was going with this. "looks nice and I thought you could give her these flowers from me"

"And why the Lord Adrian dosn't want to do it himself?"

"I don't know"

"I will not do that. Leave the girl alone" I wonder if there is something in the Adrian language.

"Ok? Well, then you still will not get your phone back" said taking my phone from the table and running out the door. This shit.

"give me my phone back" I started running after him screaming. He will pay for this. As i runing, accidentaly i bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at the person in front of me. Was a boy with brown long hair reaching to the shoulders and brown eyes. He is very tall. Right words to describe him are: hot sexy God. I wonder who is. I remeber Christian's brother. I think it's him.

"No problem" He said. Unlike his brothers looks like he has a funny accent.

"Oh, ok. By the way, I'm Rose, your new neighbor" i said smiling. Awesome, I forgot that I have face mask on. I look like a witch and he's like a prince

"Nice to meet you Rose" I was about to die. How beautiful my name come out of his mouth. "I'm Dimitri" and we shook hands

"Rose, leave the poor man alone" I heared Adrian screaming.

"See you Rose" he said and left. I kept staring at his back. He has a sexy back.

"Who was that" Adrian asked, giving me my phone.

"Viktoria's brother"

"Then I do not think I'm going to give her flowers. The guy looks scary"

"you're afraid adrian"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**Let me know if u like it or if i should continue it**

**Much love**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys**

**Rpov**

I had a wanderful dream about my neighbor when the door bell woke me up. I wander why Lissa would woke me up so early. I went downstairs and opened the door. Why I not looked in the mirror when I got off.

"Sorry to wake you, I was wondering if you lend me some sugar" and that was my sexy neighbor.

"Yes" I managed to say finally. " Follow me" I left the door open to enter. He entered, closed the door behind him and he followed me in the kitchen. "You brought something to get sugar in?"

"Yes.. Here" and reached out to give me a bowl. I took it and when my hand touched his I felt sparks. I wonder if he felt that too. I began to fill his bowl with sugar when I asked him

"And how do you like it here so far?"

"I have not seen many, just a neighbor who wakes up late" he said smiling.

"In my defense I can say it's holiday" a point for Rose. "Why do not you come to my party the other day"

"Busy unpacking" I'll believe him this time.

"And what do you do with sugar? Cakes?" I asked giving him the sugar bowl.

"No, coffe" Right. A point Rose, one Dimitri. If I remember correctly his name.

"Yah, sure" and we started walking toward the exit.

"Thank you for the sugar Rose" I love the sound of my name with that accent.

"You are welcome" i smiled.

"If you want a coffee to wake up you know where my home is" and he left. I closed the door and I went to take a shower. Eventually I will go to drink that coffe. I finished showering and went into the kitchen to eat something. I think I ate cereal and milk at lunch. Who cares.. Is holiday. I left the house and went to Lissa. Andre opened the door.

"What's up Andre?" i asked smiling

"The sky. Lissa is in her room" Andre made me space to enter

"Nice to see you too Andre" I tried to make a joke while running the stairs in the Lissa's room. I knocked on her door.

"Go away Andre" I heard from her room.

"It's me, Rose" After I heard the door open.

"Come in" she said siting in bed "I thought you were Andre. He pissed me off badly this morning"

"What did he did this time?" i asked

"He stole my piece of cake" and that's Lissa. Pissed off of any thing.

"I have one more home if you want"

"If it means leaving the house" she got up from the bed and took his purse from the chair "Coming Rose"

"Yes"

o.o. .o.o. .o.o. .o.o. .

"Who is that guy?" Lissa asked me when we got home. Lissa saw Christian on the stairs in front of his house.

"My new neighbor. He was at the party that we had." I said looking at Christian playing with something.

"Let's say hello" she said walking towards him. "Hey, I'm Lissa" and she extended her hand to shake.

"And I don't care" Christian said looking up at her from the atrais.

"His name is Christian" I said coming near Lissa.

"It looks like I'm famous" this guys is a pain in the ass.

"Christian, Dimitri said.." I saw Viktoria walk out the door "oh, hey Rose and ..."

"Viktoria this is Lissa, Lissa this is Viktoria" i said. And they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Lissa"

"You too"

"Dimitri told you to go buy tomatoes" Viktoria said to Christian.

"You can tell him to put a stick in his ass" Christian said. God, he can be verry ennoying. I wonder how his ass looks like.

"You decided to come with us so stop acting like this" How come he decided to come with them? Do not assume that the whole family moves where all go?

"Fine" he said and got up and went into the house.

"Sorry for Christian, he is a pain in the ass"

"How come he decided to come? He was not supposed to come with you all?" I'm curious

"Is complicated. I must go. Nice to meet you Lissa and nice to see you again Rose" and she was gone

"Cristian is so handsome" Lissa said in our way to my house.

"He is a pain in the ass." I said looking for my keys in my bag "Here you are"

"Yes but an handsome pain in the ass"

"Stay away from him Lis" I said opening the door.

"Whatever" and she was seated on the couch. "I got an ideea"

"What?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Let's invite our friends here and your new neighbors to play truth and dare." Is she crazy?

"No Lissa" I said giving her the cake

"Yes. So we know better christian" she said smiling at me with thorse puppy eyes.

"Fine"

"Well, go and invite tham, me waiting here for you" I left the house. How many things can I do for Lissa. I knocked on the door and Dimitri opened it.

"Hi" i said

"Hi"

"So my friend wants to know your brother better, so I want to invite you to me tonight. But do not tell Christian about my friend" in my mind it sounds better.

"Tell your friend to stay away from Christian but we'll be there. What time?" I mentioned that I love his accent?

"At 9. See ya"

"Bye Rose" and he closed the door. I did it.

o.o.o. .o. ..oo.o. .o. .

"Cupcake" Adrian said entering the house. "I can say that my cousin had a great idea"

"Thank you Adrian" Lissa yelled from the kitchen. She makes some sandwiches, in case we get hungry. The question is: when I'm not hungry?

"No prob cuz" he yelled back "And who comes to "party"?" He asked making quotation marks with his fingers

"Mia and Eddie, Mson, Jill and my new neighbors" I said I settling on the couch and Adrian next to me.

"Viktoria?"

"Yes and her brothers"

"Even the tall one"

"Yes" and I heared the door bell again. I opened the door. "Mis, Eddie, come in"

"Party with truth or dare. Amazing i deea Lissa" Eddie yelled

"Thank you Eddie"

After shortly time Mason and Jill came. We are we waiting for my neighbors. I heard the bell, here they are.

**Let me know if you like it and if i should continue it**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey hye.. how are you?**

**Rpov**

Two hours passed since we started to play. We drank, ate sandwiches made by Lissa and laughed. My new neighbors are interesting. Viktoaria talks to much if it's the first time in her life when someone hear what she says. She is pretty. Christian is very sarcastic and rarely can take what he says seriously but he is cool. Dimitri does not talk so much, he observe the world around him. And now i observ him eating a sandwich. In the way his heands goes to his mouth, the way he bite, the way he chew, in the way his eyes wander from one person to another is practically perfect. But Adrian woke me from my analysis of Dimitri of yelling

"I'm not gonna do it" he said

"You coose dare so you do as you're told" this was Lissa

"But, but..." Adrian started

"It looks like he is fearful .. next" Mia said

"I'll do it" Adrian said rose up.

"Ok, here is the phone.. Don't hang up" Lissa said. Adrian has to go to the neighbor down the street and confess his undying love for her. He does not want to do that because the girl has a crush on him and if he do that, she'll follow him like a lost puppy. The girl is a bit strange.

Adrian get out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Dear cousin, you'll pay me" he said in the phone.

"Keep talking Ady" Lissa said back

"Don't call me Ady, Lissy"

"Don't call me Lissy you ass"

"Shh.. I arived" he said, we've heard him knocking at the door and the door opening "Hello Mrs. Lange, is Clary home"

"Yes, wait a aminute Adrian" Mrs. Lange said "Clary, someone is here to see you" Then we heard footsteps.

"Adrian?" Clary asked

"Yup, me. I came to tell you that you are my life and I love you immensely and can not live without you" Jill began to laugh, and after her everyone. "And now i have to go. See ya tomorrow"

"But" Clary started

"No buts, see ya" and after one minute I saw him entering the house. "You are so death cuz"

"I belive you" lissa said

"So my turn" adrian said spinning the bottle. I saw the bottle stopping in front of Dimitri "So truth or dare"

"Truth" Dimiri quickly said. This guy is not funny at all.

"Well, what can I ask you" Adrian took his hand to his head pretending he is thinking "With how many girls you sleep?" Adrian is more stupid than I thought. How can he ask something like this?

"No one" Dimitri answered. I can't belive it

"How old are you, again?" Mason asked

"18" This guy really does not say much.

"Ok, ok. Next" Jill said. I was looking at Dimitri spinning the bottle and how it toped in front of me. Great.

"Truth or dare" he asked

"Dare" Ofcourse i said dare, i'm Rose after all.

"Ok Rose, I want to take your bra off and hang it on a stick in front yard." Is he kidding me? "and leave it there until tomorrow night" he continued

"If this is your wish i'll.."

"Is not my wish, is juat a dare" Thanks for clearing that. I took my bra off without having to take off my shirt and i did what he told me.

"So, my turn than." And lucky me the bottle stoped in front of Christian. When i said lucky i meant unlucky. You can never take seriously what Christian says.

"I choose truth, before you ask" he is a pain in the ass.

"Ok Icyboy, what's.."

"Icyboy?" Viktoria asked

"Yup, he has that icy eyes" i started

"You better call him Fireboy"

"Yup, because I'm hot" Christian said

"No, because you put on fire..." Viktoria started but didn't finished because Christian gave her a look. "Nevermind"

"Ok." I started to think "What's your other name?" Don't blame me beacuse i don't have other things to ask

"Ozera" he said but Dimitri gace him a look "I mean Belikov"

"Huh?" Jill asked

"Belikov Ozera" Dimitri said. These strange people. They have forgotten their names. I wander what it is about.

We have played truth and dare till midnight.

o.o.o. .o. .o.o.o. .o.o.

The next morning I woke up to 7, i wanted to run. I walked out of my room when I bumped into my mother. Oh she is back.

"Rose, what the hell is this?" She had a bra in her hand

"It's a bra"

"And you can explain why it was hanging out?" Fuck Dimitri right now. Oh how i wish..

"It was Adrian, you know how he can be" i said "Now I have to go to run, talk after" and made my way to the door "Love you mom" I yelled before I close the door. I like to run in the morning. Makes me feel free and I can put order in thoughts. Since holiday started i didn't run so much as before. I put my headphones in my ears and started to run. I like to run to the edge of town, there are not too many people. And how i was runing i bumped into someone. I do it a lot this morning.

"I'm so so..Dimitri?" i asked

"Yes,me" he said looking down at me

"You run?"

"Yes"

"Ok than, me too. Run with me" my mouth that speaks without thinking

"Ok"

We ran for 20 minutes in silence. I love silence.

"I'm going to buy a sandwich, want one?" he asked

"Yes" i said smiling. I can not say no to food. "I love food, you can give me food all day"

"Then tell too Viktora how important food is" Now we turn to a fast food near the town.

"Why?"

"She says she does not eat because she's fat. I can barely force her to eat a carrot"

"Ok, i'll tell her" now we passed a tree that I used to come with Lissa to climb in it. It was fun back than

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" i sad smiling "So, your name, Dimitri Belikov Ozera" I started "From where are you"

"Russia"

"Oh, where is cold all day and all night"

"No, actualy no" He said starting to laugh. "Is cold, but not always"

"And how comes it that you have accent and your brother and sister no?"

"They know English better than me"

"Ah, ok"

**Please review and let me know if u like it or if i should continue it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi hi :)**

**how are you guys?**

**Rpov**

After we ate a sandwich on a park bench we started home. Dimitri is funny if he wants. Now we eat some sticks in a bag of those with surprises. Dimitri is now busy with the opening surprise, very mature.

"And it's a plastic ring. Man, who would want a plastic ring" he said turning the ring between the long fingers of his. "I got an idea" he said stopping and i did too " Rose, you are the love of my life, the best thing in my life, I know I know you just for a few days but"

"4 days" i said

"Yes, but will you marry me?" he asked on his knee in front of me and the plastic ring in his hand. This guy is funny. Let's play the game.

"Ofcourse Dimitri" I said, extending my hand as he put my ring on.

"Let's skip the part where we should kiss" and this is how he becomes a destroyer of dreams

"Ok" i said. And we started to walk again."And how is Russia?"

" It's beautiful there but have not really traveled much, I was mostly confined to the house so I can not tell you too much. But I would not want to go back there" he said, lost in thought.

"Why"

"Because I do not want, let's talk about something else" That was rude but I suppose he has his reasons. I hope we become good friends. He looks very special and interesting. I really want to know him better.

I got home and I went to take a shower. After my mother waited me in the kitchen. And here begins questioning.

"How was this week without me?" she asked biting of an apple.

"As always, sleeping, eating, with Lissa, you know, nothing special, like any holiday" I said looking for a cake in the fridge

"No party? It's kind of hard to believe considering that is holiday." and here is my cake. I took it from the fridge, I looked for a fork and I sat at the table.

"No, i'm a good girl"I said with a mouthful.

"Rose, do not talk with your mouth full is not nice and eat something healthy"

"Fine but let me finish this cake"

" And how did your bra wnt in the front yard if it was not a party?" mother and her stupid questions.

" Adrian took him from the closet and hung it there" I said putting the cake plate in the sink

" How many times do I need to tell you to stay away from that boy?" My mother never liked Adrian she said that he only brings problems. Not that this would not be true, Adrian always bring problems, but it's funny in his own way.

"And whenever I tell you I do not care" I said biting of an apple " Adrian is a good guy, mom" someone has to take Adrian defense.

"Whatever" was her only response

" Even I borrowed sugar to our new neighbors" I said, proud of me. Usually I'm not so good with people.

"We have new neighbors"

"You'll know that if you come home more often"

"What's that on your finger?" oh yeah, I still have the plastic ring. I will not take it off yet

"It's a ring, mom" I said analyzing the ring. Is blue with pink flowers for a 5 year old. But I do not care because it's from Dimitri.I know that's pathetic but I can not help.

"I see that. From where did you got that?" she began to annoy me

"From a bag of sticks"

"Ok" she said

" I'll be at Lissa's" I said geting out of the kitchen. Mother may annoy me so much with her questions.

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o. .o.

"And she annoyed me so much" Now I was on the bed in the Lissa's room.

"And even he put in his knee?" Lissa asked.

"I was talking about mom"

"And i was asking about Dimitri"

"Yes, he did"

"This is so cute" she said, making kissing noises.

"Shut up Lis" I said throwing a pillow in her.

"This is so adorable, he likes you"

"He hardly knows me" I said thinking if this could be true.

"Heard of love at first sight?"

"Talking about Dimitri or you?" she and the crush for Christian.

"Well." She started

"Well?" i asked

"Well, I like Christian" she said, leaning back in bed "I wonder if he likes me. Does not seem, he is very rude and I do not know when he's serious" that's true.

"He looks pretty nice, but far different from Dimitri" I leaning down too

"Yyes, Christian is more fun than Dimitri" she said smiling.

"Oh, shut up. Let's take my wallet at home and go shopping"

"This is thre Rose i like"

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Lissa, Rose" I heard someone screaming for us. We turned around and saw that was Viktoria. "How are you girls?" she asked us

"We are good.. What about you?" Lissa asked, she is always so polite.

"Good too. I'm going to see if you want to come to me tonight for a slumber party. I do not have many things because I never took with me from Russia but if you can you bring some things"

"Yes" Lissa said in a breath. I think it has to do with Christian.

"Amazing, I will wait then. at 9 okay?" she asked with a smile

"Yes. See ya Viktoria"

We arived at mall for shopping.

"What do you think of this dress?" Lissa asked holding a green dress in her heands

"It matches your eyes" I said looking at a pair of boots.

"How do you know? You not even looked"

" Because i know you"

"Rose?"

"Yes"

"You are awesome"

"I know, thank you"

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

In Viktoria's room were not many things, in fact there was nothing. She was not kidding when she says she does not have much things.

"You need shopping my love" Lissa said

"Yes, i know. I'll let Dimitri know" Viktoria said leaning in her bed. At least she has one.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked

"Yes. He gives me money"

"And mom?"

"She is away most of times"

"I need to use bathroom, where is it?" I asked

"Down the hall. Has a toilet stickers, the work of Christian"

I left the room and headed for the bathroom whan I heard some screaming from a room. I approached curious to hear more.

"You better stay away from her" That was Dimitri's voice. I'm sure.

"You can't tell me what to do" This one is Christian. I wonder about who's talking.

"Yes, I can and have been doing" Dimitri seems very upset

"If i knew i'll never came here"

"Maybe it was better, you know what may happen to me if someone finds out" about what is he talking about?

"Sorry, but we can not live in isolation"

"We can try, there are two months left"

"Dimitri, we can't."

"Yes, we can"

"No" Christian yelled

" You're so stubborn, I wonder why I'm friends with you" aren't they brothers. I don't understand anything.

"Because you love me" Are tham gay?

"Yes, i love, always i will" Dimitri said. What? No way

"Now can i be frie..." Christian started to ask

"Yes, you can"

Not bear to hear any more so I went to the bathroom. Dimitri and Christian can't be gays. What were they talking about? There is something more. What can happen to Dimitri if someone finds out what?

My new neighbors are weird.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi world :) how's life?**

**Rpov**

I stayed up that night and all I thought about was what I heard in the other room. So I concluded that they are not gays because are brothers. Yet I find it strange that they do not have things, things I've heard. But I decided to have a memorable summer so i won't pay atention to that things. What will be will be.

So the next day I went home to take a shower and to say goodbye to mom. She will leave again this evening.

"How was the slumber party?" mother asked me as soon as I walked in the house.

"Great. Viktoria is great" I said taking the stairs to the bathroom " Going to take a shower, we will talk after" I yelled as soon as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

After I took a shower, I went in my room looking for some clothes, maybe today I'll meet Lissa for a walk. Searching through the closet I called Lissa.

" Hello" I heard after the third ring

"Hi Liss, I was wondering if you'll come walk with me today" and perfect jeans for today

"I can't, i have plans" Lissa plans, without me?

"What plans?" I asked taking a blouse from the hanger

"I'll tell you later, gotta go. Love you Rose" and with that she hung up on me. Great, just great. I wonder what Lissa has to do. I dressed with a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. I went to open the window to ventilate the room when I saw Dimitri reading a book under a tree. Why not make my presence known? I left the room, went down the stairs and out of the house.

"Boo" I said behind him

"Boo back" he said looking up at me from the book.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down beside him

"I'm reading, it's kind of obvious" he said with a smile. I can die for that smile.

"What are you reading?"

"A book"

"Ha ha, you my dear Dimitri are a funny guy" I said taking the book. "Western? You can not be more boring than that"

"Give me my book back" he said, reaching out to the book.

"Make me" I said, rising from the ground and i started to run and in two seconds I saw him behind me. He is fast. " I do not give you back the book" and I stuck my tongue out at him

"If you give me my book back I'll tell you a secet"

"I hope it's about me marrying Jamie" i said smiling at him

"You marrying who" he asked

"Jamie Campbell actor, You know that hottie with the fantastic eyes!"

"I don't know him, sorry."

"Ahh, to bad, you will fall in love with him"

"I don't think so, now give me the book and i'll tell you that secret"

"Not working" I said and started to run again but I tripped and landed over Dimitri. Our faces an inch away. Gazing into his beautiful brown eyes, I looked down at his lips. How would feel his lips on mine? Now I can feel his breath on my face. No crush, i kep telling myself but i don't listen to it. I just want to kiss him, to feel him. What's wrong with me?

"I know you want to sit all day on me but you could rise" Dimitri said. I blushed. Great. I stood up and I reached out to help him.

"Sorry" i said blushing again. Damn it.

"Dimitri, i'm out" Christian said, coming towards us.

"Good, have fun" Dimitri answered

"Thank you, see you" and with it he left

"I'm going to drink iced tea, you want?"

"Ofcourse, if you have a sandwich too would be great"

"I do" said and started to walk home, I'm following him.

"So, what's the secret?" I asked when we entered the house.

"Christian went to the park" he said opening the fridge

"No shit Sherlock" I said looking as he took two glasses and poured tea in it.

"And there he will meet with someone" he said handing me a glass. " What do you want in your sandwich?"

"Ham and cucumber would be great" I know it's weird but I like it " And i don't care that Christian went to the park to meet with somebody" I said looking at him taking from the fridce a cucumber and ham.

"He will meet with Lissa, you know, your friend" he said cutting the cucumber

"That's why she did not want to walk with me" Oh Lissa, i got you.

"Mybe" he said putting over a slice of bread cucumber and ham.

"So what's your favourite movie" I asked to make conversation

"I don't have a favorite movie, actually I have not watched any movie in my life" he said with a smile handing me my sandwich.

"How come you have not seen any movie in your life" this is insane

" I had books" he must be kidding me

"What? Are you insane. This is not possible, you must come to me to look at movies. Movie night tomorrow at my place" i said.

"I don't know what to say"

"Say yes"

"Ok Rose" he said.

"Great. I have to search a lot of movies" I said finishing my sandwich. "Do you cook, the dandwich was great"

"Yes" he said looking down

"Usually do not eat homemade food only when the mother's home, but she's leaving tonight so I'll get back to fast food" this is my life

"Or you can come have dinner with us tonight, Vika would be excited" yah Vika, why not him?

"I do not want to bother"

"Not bother us, and you'll be in the company and Vika can know you better" and again why not him?

"Ok, i'll come"

"Great, you will love my food" he said smiling

"Fool of yourself Dimitri? I asked rising an eyebrow

"No, never"

"Thanks for the tea and sandwich but I must go, mother leave soon. See you tonight." I said giving him a hug

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was wearing a summer dress with flowers when i mke my way to Dimitri's home. I rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened revealing Dimiri in all his glory. Well, he was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

"Hi" i said

"Hi, come on in" he said making me place to get into the house, and closed the door behind me. " Bd news. Cristian is still in park with Lissa or so he says, so he will not come to dinner and Viktoria went to the movies with a girl named Jill, I think is a friend of yours. So you'll just have to settle with me" that aren't bad news

"It's ok" i said acting cool.

"You can take a seat until the dinner is ready" he said, pointing to a sofa. I sat down and he beside me. "I hope you like lasagne" he said

"I love it"

"Great" And we sat in silance for like 5 minutes untill i started to say

"I thought of several films to watch."

"If aren't with that gay you want to marry, is ok with me" he said

"Are you jelous because i want to marry him" say yes please.

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Why" i asked

"Because i know you won't marry him" i started to like this conversation

"What makes you think that?" please say because i will marry you. Ok now, official Rose, you lost your mind.

"Just saying, wait and see" he said with a smile

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After dinner we moved to the kitchen on the couch. Hewas teling me about how Christian burned a room, that's why they call him FireBoy.

"And you how good you were when you were little, Rose?" you got me here.

" I don't want to talk about it comrade" i said thinkinag about my childhood.

"Comrade" he asked

"Yes, if you are from Russia why not?"

"You know what comrade means?"

"Ofcourse"

" If you know, than stop call me that"

"Not a chance"

"You are mean"

"Yes i am. And i'm proud of it" i said smiling

"You know what happens to bad girls?"

"Yes. Good girls go to heaven, bad ones go where they want"

"Yah, well, until than " and in the next second he was tickling me. I started laughing so hard that I think could be heard up to my house

"Please, let me go" I managed to say

"Now, why would i do that?" the abdomen began to hurt me

"Because you are a nice guy"

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. How are you?**

**Rpov**

My phone rings, I wonder who's so morning. I put my hand under the pillow to take my phone, there i put it when i go to sleep, and i answered it.

"What?" blame me but I'm sleepy

"Rose?" I heared Lissa's voice

"Yes, me. You expect someone to answer the phone if you called me?"

"No, sorry. How are you?"

"Sleepy" i said

"I was wondering if I can sleep tonight at your place"

"Ofcourse Lissa, you can. Now i'm going back to sleep. See you"

"Rose, is 10 pm"

"What?"I jumped up and looked at the clock on the wall. Shit, I had planed to run with Dimitri this morning. Great

"Ok Rose, see you" and I hung up the phone.

Dimitri's going to hate me, well maybe not hate but neither happy because i said i'll run and i didn't went. You're so good Rose. I put all the horrific ideas out of my head and went to take a shower. After the shower I went into the kitchen to see what my mother left to mother will kill me, she filled the fridge with all healthy things. I took an apple and I sat at the table and started to eat it. Should i go to apologise to Dimitri because i didn't go for the run or should not? Is he going to be happy that i didn't go or he didn't even noticed. I decided to go in my room and look if I see him in the yard. No movement. I have the wonderful vacation I wanted, bored in my own home.

I was lying on my bed reading a magazine when I heard the dor bell. I went to open the door to see Adrian.

"What's up Rose?" he asked

"The sky, what do you want?" I asked irritated, he always comes when he needs something.

"Nice to see you too" sarcasm is the thing that defines him " I came to see how you are, I was bored at home"

"Come in" I left the door open for him to enter.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked laying on the couch taking the remote control from the table in front of couch.

"I was bored, I was reading a magazine" i said laying beside him.

"Good for you that I came" he changed the channels

"Yes, ma savior" I said putting my feet on the table.

"Do you remember when I hide your phone and you were searching for it?"

"No" What is he talking about?

"Me either" he said casualy. I think Adrian is going crazy. " Your life is really boring"

"Thank you very much"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Noting, Lissa is coming and..." movies with Dimitri. Damn it.

"I'm coming too"

"For?"

"Just coming, I'll take carrot with me" carrot is Mason

"Fine, now i need to go. See ya later" I went to Dimitri's, that's why i left Adrian at my home. I rang the bell and waited for someone to open. I heard footsteps and Christian was the lucky one to see me. "Dimitri is home?" i asked

"Yes. Dimitri is for you" Christian yelled "Bye" he said walking away. I saw Dimitri coming

"Hey" i started " I wanted to apologize that I didn't came running as I said, but I overslept, I do not know what happened to me. Never happened to me but it seems that Rose has her moments. And by mistake I told Lissa that can sleep with me tonight and I know we have the movie night but we can let another time?" Awesome, i bet he didn't even understand what i said.

"It's ok. I'm not mad" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, if you want you can come tonight as well, take Chriatian, i'm sure Lissa will be happy and take Vika too" please say yes

"We will see, thank you for invitation"

"Do you remember Adrian?" i asked "Ofcourse not, you never met him"

"No, i didn't. What about him?" he asked leaning on the doorframe.

"He likes your sister" and i did it.

"Oh, ok"

"That's all?" i asked

"Yes"

"Waw."

"Why waw?"

"I was thinking that you'll become protective and tell me to tell Adrian to leave her alone" that i tought

"I don't know Adrian, maybe he is a nice guy"

"He, is" I think so, others do not. I do not think Dimitri will still like him but it's a start "I should go, bye"

"Bye" and he closed the door. I came home to see Adrian on the couch with a sandwich in his hands.

"You have no food at home?" i asked

"No" and this is Adrian

" Than i'll tell Viktoria to not come here tonight" in your face fucker

"Viktoria is coming tonight?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes, you're welcome"

"Thank you"

"And her brother comes too, so be nice" I said standing up to take a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Why?" i heared yelling after me

"Because is my house" i said

o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Carrot" Adrain greeted Mason. As you can imagine, Adrian never went home.

"Fucker" Mason said back

"So original Mase"

"Thank you, you too"

"Be nice guys" Lissa said coming out of the kitchen. "I still do not understand why they came here"

"Ask Adrian" i said eating a cake. I love food.

"Because I was bored and I decided to stay with friends. By the way i called Eddie, Mia and Jill" he said with a smirk.

"Bravo" Mason said "So what we will be doing here?"

"Party" Adrian said

"I never said that" i said puting my heands on my hips.

"I said it" Adrian said

"It's my house" what is he thinking

"I know it my love"

"Don't call me.." i satrted when i heared the door bell "I'll take that" I opened the door seeing Dimitri, Viktoria and Christian.

"Hi Rose" Viktoria sais

"Come in guys" i said making my way inside.

"And again, why am I here?" Christian asked, entering in house

"I tought i heared Christian's voice" Lissa said

"Because you did" Adrian said "He is here"

"Where" Lissa asked coming from the kitchen. This women is staying in the kitchrn only. I saw them hugging. They look so cute.

"Jill called, will be here in five minutes" Mson said.

"I brought popcorn, we do not know what to bring so...here" Dimitri handed me a bag of popcorn

"Thanks" i said taking the bag

"No problem" he said lying on the couch "Always"

"And what we will do tonight?" Viktoria asked puting his heand on my shoulder

"I don't know, ask Adrian, was his idea" i said looking at Dimitri

"I will" she said leaving

"So, Adrian idea?" Dimitri asked

"Yes" i said watching around me. Lissa and chriastian were caught in a conversation, Mason opened the doorfor Jill, Mia and Eddie and Adrian explains some thing to Viktoria.

"That one is him?" he asked pointing to Adrian

"Yes, he is cool. You will see" i said looking at Adrian and Viktoria

"I'm not worried, if he is like you is ok".

"So world, how are you?" Adrian asked from atable. When he got there? " How everyone is bored, I came up with a great idea"

"You're a little genius" Christian comented

"Shut up. So I thought to watch a movie" he said proud

"Yes, you are a genius" Christian said

"Cousin, keep the dog on a leash"

"I'll show you who is dog, monkey" Cristian said, taking it in the direction of Adrian. Adrian came down on the table and began to run behind Viktoria

"Tell your brother not to do damage my beautiful face"

"When I'm done with your face, you will not want to see in your life a mirror"

"Guys" Viktoria said "Let's watch the movie"

"What movie?" Mia asked

"Yes genius, what movie?" Christian asked looking at Adrian

"Paranormal Activity" he said

"I'm not gonna watch it" Lissa said

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi :) how are you?**

**Rpov**

Dimitri looked down at me and his lips touched mine. His lips were as I had imagined them: soft, wet, sweet, unimaginable. When we kissed I felt his hand on my hip going up in my t-shirt. I put my hands around his neck where I could feel his soft hair. I opened my eyes to make sure he was there and I woke up. Around me were just bodies sleeping on the floor. I can not believe what I dreamed. I think it's because of the movie that we watched. After discussions held an hour Lissa convinced us to look at A Walk to Remember. I got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, in my try to go I tripped in Jill's hand. Great. When I arrived in the doorway of the kitchen I saw Dimitri sat on a chair with his head on the table. I tried to go slowly so not to wake him up but as I started going I saw his head rising.

"I tought you were sleeping" I said taking a glass from the kitchen cupboard.

"I can't sleep" and if I look better at him,he has black lines under his eyes and he seemes very tired.

"Why?" I asked, taking the water bottle from the fridge.

"I don't know, many things on my mind. I have a lot of problems."

"I have an idea" I said taking his hand and dragging him with meupstairs. "This is my room, you can rest on my bed"

"No, I do not want to bother" he said from the doorway

"Come here" I said waving my hand to come near the window "See" I pointed to a window of his house "That is your room. Sometimes see you "

"You spy on me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ofcourse not" i said blushing. Than I heard noises in the hallway. I saw Lissa entering the room.

"Rose, Dimitri? What are you doing here? "she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I gave Dimitri my bed to sleep" i said

"Lissa, but if you want you can sleep here" Dimitri said

"If she wants to sleep in a bed, she can take my mother's bed. Come on Lissa" I said, taking her hand and pulling her down the hall after me "Good night Dimitri"

"Good night girls" i hered after i closed the door

"What;s going on Rose?" Lissa asked stoping

"I saw that he could not sleep and I offered my bed, He said he has many problems that's why he can not sleep"

"Rose, please, just stay away from him. If he said he has trouble.Y ou already have enough problems. Just stay away from him" what is she talking about?

"You can not tell me what to do"

" You have enough problems. Just forget about him and enjoy the summer. You know what will happen when you return to school." She said and i crossed my arms

"You can not tell me what to do. Bye Lissa" I said going to my room. Who she belives she is to tell me what to do. I do what I want anyway. I don't care about the memorable summer, I want to help him with his problems and this I will do. I stopped in front of my room and took a breath.

"Hi Dimitri, can we sher the bed?" i asked

"Rose? Sure, you an take the bed, i'll do downstrais" he said rising

"No, we can sher the bed, you half and me half"

"Hmm, if this is ok with you"

"Sure" I said, placing me in my side of the bed. From here I can smell Dimitry's aftershave, he smells good. If he said he has problems, I want to help, do not know why but my heart says so. I do not know what Lisa's problem is. Now I wonder what kind of problems he has.

I was in a deep sleep when I heard someone screaming, panic, I got up out of bed to see what happens and i saw Dimitri fidgeting in bed and saying "Please, leave him alone." I think he has a nightmare, what do I do?

"Dimitri" I wishpered trying to reach him "Hey, Dimitri, wake up" Nothing. He is fidgeting and kept talking stuff I don't understand, I think in the his language. "Dimitri" i said Taking him by the hand and tried to shake him to wake up.

"No, leave me alone" he was shaking and sweating. What;s wrong with him?

"Dimitri, is me, Rose" i tried again

"Rose?" and I saw him opening his eyes "Rose?"

"Yes, me" i said

"Omg Rose, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok" I said hugging him, he hesitated for a second but than i felt his arms around me. I do not know how long we stood this way "What happened Dimitri?" i asked

"I thought they had gone, but they never will be gone" he said hugging me even more.

"Shh, it's ok, they wil go away"

"No, they won't"

"Now let's go back to sleep, Ok? I'll be here huging you"

"Thank you Rose"

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I do not know how but I woke up in the arms of Dimitri. I would like to wake up in his arms every morning. I think i like him. He is serious but can be funny, knows many things, looks good, and has a sexy accent. I got up slightly so not wake Dimitri up. I went into the living room where I saw Adrian and Mason sleeping on sofa, Adrian on top of Mason. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. New poster for school this the floor, wrapped in sheets and pillows were Mia and Eddie, they are so adorable. Viktoria was with her feets on a pillow and head on the floor. Amazing. I made my way to the kitchen, there's i saw Jill and Christian at the table.

"Morning" i said going to get my coffee.

"I tech Christian to make coffe" Jill said taking a sip of coffee

"Thank you for that" Christian said back

"What normal person does not know how to make coffe" Jill asked

"You scored well, what normal person. But we know that Cristian is not normal, so?" i said taking a sipm from my coffe

"You are very funny Rose"

"I know, thank you"

"Morning" I saw Lissa entering the kitchen.

"Morning" i heared Jill saying

"Rose, can we talk? Alone?" Lissa said going out of the kitchen. I sighed and followed her "Sorry for last night" he started "I know I can not tell you what to do but I'm worried about you" Lissaalways is worried about me. "But you know that you need not trouble. All we know he can be a serial killer"

"And Christian with him"

"Yes, i know. That's why I'm going to say that if want you can help him" Lissa said, opening his arms to embrace me.

"Thank you Lis" I said and I hugged her.

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..o

"Dimitri?" i asked

"Yes" he said, looking up from his book to me. I saw him reading under the usual tree and went to see how is he.

"I just wanted to know how are you" i said sitting down beside him.

"I'm good, thanks for asking" he said closing the book and looking at me.

"Good to know" i said

"Yes" and than it went akward.

"What are you reading?" i asked to make conversation

"Western, you know" he said lokking up at a buterfly

"I was sure" i said

"Than why did you asked?"

"I don't know, I thought you read cookbook and you want to learn a new recipe to impress me" i said smiling up at the sky.

"Really? If you want I can do it"

"I do want, i love you food" i really do, even if i ate just lasagne.

"I'm happy to hear it"

"You know, you come to me tonight to cook then we can watch movies like i promissed you" say yes

"Sure. At 7I'll be at your place"

o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

I'm making my toenails with nail polish when my phone rang.

"Hello" i said

"Hey Little girl" i heared adrian

"What do you want?"

"You, Mason and me. Club. Tonight."

"No thank you" i said smiling thinking at Dimitri cooking in my kitchen

"Come on"

"I have plans Adrian"

"Dimitri?" what?

"What?"

"I know u like him" what he is talking about. I just figure it out.

"I don't. Bye" and I hung up the phone.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys**

**Sorry for late update.**

**Rpov**

"I would like mom to be home more often" i said now sitting at the kitchen table and watching Dimitri cuting onion. An entire night with Dimitri, food and movies. Perfect.

"It happens" he replied, and I saw sadness in his eyes. I suppose he miss his told me that she's gone all the time. Actually I have not even ever seen her.

"Tell me more about your parents" i asked him. He is staring at onion.

"I do not want to talk about them, sorry. Maybe another day" I did not expect this. I hope he'll be fine.

"It's ok" i said.

"Tell me about yours" he asked

"My father is dead, my mother is gone all the time. Mom is cool but not always and is super protective." I'm telling the truth. If she knew what was happening to me at school we will be moving to New Zealand.

"I'm sorry about your dad" I see only sadness in his eyes so I decided to change the subject.

"So, I chose five films to watch" i said "Ever seen Final Destination? Normally not, you have not seen any film. I still find it strange but whatever" Now Dimitri is cuting some patatoes, i wander what is he making.

"I didn't had time to watch movies. But maybe in the future you'll understand why" he said

"Ok, so what are you making?" I asked taking a carrot from table. He didn't let me help him.

"Heard of steak with vegetables?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes camrade"

"Don't call me that Rose if you do not want to call you Roza" he said

"Roza?" i asked

"Your name in russian" said taking a tray and putting meat in it.

"Well than, I'll keep calling you camrade because i love Roza" let's play

"Ok than" he said putting the tray in the oven.

"Until the food is ready, why do not we watch a movie?" i asked

"Ok"

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o..o

Food was ready before the movie ended but I put it on stop. We were watching High School Musical. Dimitri did not really liked the movie. Anyway, the food was delicious, I would even marry Dimitri for his food. Not just for food but you understand what I mean. Now we are watching at The Return of the Living Dead. I do not know why I chose it, it's too scary. I have a pillow that I hug and hide my head when I can not watch.

"Why watch a film that you does not even look?" Dimitri asked with a smirk

"It's to scary" i said hugging the pillow

"Than why watch it?"

"Shut up. If you were good, you'll hug me and tell me it's not real and everything will be fine" I said throwing the pillow at him. Than I saw him approaching me and hugged me.

"Better?" he asked

"Yes" I said hugging back. Did i mention before that i love his aftershave?

"I'm glad. The movie it's not real and everything will be fine" he said repeating after me.

"You are very funny" I said looking at him and he at me with that deep eyes. Our face was an inch away. Kiss me, even for once. After I felt his lips on mine. They were as I imagined them: soft, wet, sweet. A hand of my hair and one on my back. My hands around his neck. Perfect. We kissed until he stopped and looked with shocked eyes at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I should go home" he said arose from the couch and the next second he was out the door. What happened? What was it? I don't even understand. Why he left? Should I go after him? I sighed and decided that I'll talk to him tomorrow.I walked into my room and right in the bed, this will be a long night.

I could not sleep, I looked at the clock and it was three o'clock half. Still I wonder what made him leave that way. I decided to go to the window and look out, it calms me. I put a chair in front of the window and started to watch the sky. Everything was so calm, nothing moves, everything was frozen. I think I've been staring into space for some time tahn I saw the light in Dimitri room that was lit. I wonder if he can not sleep because of the kiss. I sawhis figure going out of the room. I sighed and I had other look at his room then I stood up to go to bed. Than I saw Dimitri leaving home and going to sit next to the tree where we usually see him. What's up with him?

I decided to go talk to him. Why wait until tomorrow?

"Hi" I said when I approached him

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you" i said sitting down next to him

"I don't wanna talk" he said looking up

"Why not"

"Because I like you too much and do not want to hurt you" I did not expected it.

"You wont hurt me" i said taking his heand

"You do not get that i have serious problems and really do not want to hurt you."

"What problems"

"I can not tell you"

"Why not" still wonder what happens "Are you a serial killer"

"What? No. Ofcourse not"

"Than?"

"My life was not easy until recently. I could not to let them back" what is he talking about

"Tham"

"Viktoria and Christian"

"You mean you three ran away?" what else can be?

"Somethng like that"

"So what's the problem?" i still don't get

"I do not want to talk about it" he said arosing and entering the house. Great, just great. I still don't understand. What's up with him? I need to find out and Lissa will help me.

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o..oo..

"Lissa, so glad to see you" I said settling in my bed "Please, have a set" I pointed to a chair

"What's up Rose?" and began to talk to her about Dimitri, I told her everything that happened last night.

"So you'll help me search for what it is because christian is involved too"

"Search what?"

"What this is all about."

"I still don't get" damn it Lissa

"I want to know what Dimitri is hiding" i said playing with my pillow.

"Ok, and how we do it?"

"You tell me my dear friend"

"Search on internet?" she asked

"As if they would have posted their lives there" I said sarcastically

"Maybe they have done something in Russia and came here to start a new life. And if they did something it appears on the Internet."

"You are a genious" I pulled out the laptop and started looking " What are we looking for"

"I don't know, Dimitri Belikov Ozera maybe?"

"Right" I wrote it on google and now we wait. Appeared more links. First one is about a Belikov family who was in a car accident and the parents died. It was 12 years ago. The second one is about the same thing. The next one is about Ozera clothing line. What the hell. Nothing about Belikov Ozera.

"Search Christian name" Lissa said. And the same links. Great. Nothing.

"It seems that we need to find somewhere else" i said shoting down the laptop.

"Where?"

"I do not know. let's see all the strange things that we observed at them" I said taking a paper and a pen.

"You first" Lissa said. I told her when I heard Dimitri and Christian arguing, Dimitri's nightmares, that i haven't seen tham parents and they don't talk about it, and that there were no things in the house.

"So, what we think of this?" i asked

"I don't know, i rally don't know. It seems all normal"

"You didn't even listening to me" i yelled "I said that last night dimitri behave strangely, and that he told me that he is in trouble. I'm trying to find out about it"

"I undertand, and I'll help you if i can"

"Thank you"

o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It's been a week since all that happened. Dimitri did not talk to me anymore. He always avoided me. Lissa could not get anything out of Christian. I should better leave him alone if he does not want to talk. If he do not make me understand what's wrong. Adrian coming tonight to watch a movie. He said that we have not watched one for a long time. I remember that we atched at one last week but whatever.

**That's all so far.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Much love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. How are you?**

**Rpov**

"Come on Rose" Lissa exclaimed taking my hand and dragging me into a shop "I never been here before" She looked around and stopped to look at a green dress. "How's this dress?"

"Is beautiful Lis" i said with a look of boredom.

"Come on Rose, don't do that face"

"Sorry" I muttered.

"You think that Christian will like the dress?" she asked taking the dress and starting to dressing room.

"Yes, ofcourse" i said following her. Lissa has a date with Christian tonight. "He will love it" i said. Everything is so perfect in their paradise.

I decided if Dimitri does not want we to be friends I will not care. I will have a wonderful holiday and I will not let him get in my way.

"So how do I look?" Lissa asked, coming out of the dressing room.

"So beautiful" i said smiling.

"I'll take it"

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o

**Dpov **(how manyw as waitting for this?)

I was in my room lying in bed when I heard a knock at the door

"Come in" i said looking up to see Christian coming in.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" i responded

"How are you man?" he asked, laying on my bed.

"I'm good" i was looking up at the celling.

"Everything will be alright. In two weeks I'll be 18 and Viktoria in 4 four weeks. Only month Dimitri" he said as I sighed.

"I hope so, I do not want to go to jail because I love you too much" I tried to joke

"And we thank you so much that you have not left us there" and I'm glad I did not left tham there. I care for tham too much.

"You are welcome" i said smiling

"And Dimitri, try to talk to Rose. I know that you care for her and you need a life too. Just try it and see it would be good" he said

"I can't Christian, and you know it. If accidentally happens something and i'll be going to jail, I do not want her to worry for me" and is true, i care about her more than i should.

"She already worries about you"

"I'll see"

"Ok man, see you" he said and got up from the bed and out the door.

I sighed thinking about Rose. That brown eyes and tanned skin, that beautiful hair and that smile that can light the whole room. I really do not want her to worry about me. If I tell hrt the truth about me, I know that she would try to help me, but if something goes wrong I really do not want to make her worries even more. But like Christian said, she already does.

Let me tell you the story of my life.

I was very happy with my family until the age of six years. I had a younger sister, Viktoria. I loved my family very much. For my six birthday, mom, dad, me and Viktoria decided to go to America for a week. On our way to the airport we had an accident and my mother and father died. I still miss tham so much, even this was 12 years ago. After that me and Viktoria lived at the orphanage. People who took care of us were very bad and always punished us from nothing. I think they enjoyed to do this. I suffered there, me and Viktoria were always close to each other. I can not waited to turn 18 and go out from there.

One day I met Christian. He had been transferred from another orphanage from America. He has taught me and Viktoria to speak English. We were inseparable, we were like brothers. Now you understand why never seen a movie or know who pray jamie whatever is.

And came the day I turned 18. I was so excited. After i understood why i can not take Viktoria with me, she is still 17, and i can not live Christian behinde too. Together we planned how to escape from there and take them with me. We decided to come to America and hide here. And if they find me I'll go to jail, because I "kidnapped" two minors.

My family was very rich, and after I turned 18 it came in my possession. From there I had the money for the house and for food and everything else.

That's why I want to let the Rose out of it, if something happens to me, I do not want her to worry.

I got up out of bed, I got the book I started reading yesterday and I went outside. Under the tree I usually sit. I was so caught up in reading when I heard laughter, i looked up and i saw Rose and Lissa. I looked at her I saw that she looked at me then turned his gaze. I don't know what to do.

I started thinking about the life I had. Do I deserve a chance? Christian with Lissa, Viktoria started to talk with that guy i don't like, Adrian. Why not me? I was to afaraid to love again and to lose it again?

...0.0.

"I'm going ouy" Viktoria yelled from the doorway.

"Where" i asked from the living room couch.

"I don't know. Adrian said is a surprise"

"Adrian?"

"Yes, goodbye Dimitri. Love you" and she was out. Great. Alone home like a dog. I decided to go out and think a bit about what I will do with my life. I did this a lot lately and I have not reached any conclusion. As i walked out i saw Rose under the tree with her knees at his chest and her head on it. I sighed and i made my way to her. It's now or never.

"Hi" I said and she was looked up

"Hi" she responded

"How are you?" I asked sitting down beside her, taking the same position.

"I've had better days"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok" it's so sad to see her without that beautiful smile on her face.

"It's not" I said standing up "I'll make it betetr" and I offered my hand to help up, she took it and stood up. "We'll hang out, I will takeyou to the mall"

"No more shopping, Lissa yesterday exhausted me already"

"We do not go shopping, we'll go to KFC. I know how much you love food" i said smiling

"Oh, ok" she said

"Come on" i said takingher head than i stopped "We can take your car, I still do not have one" i asked

"Sure"

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

We are at KFC, she ordered a double menu and I just got some fries.

"I just love this burger" she said with a mouthful, she's so adorable.

"I can see that" i said back

"But you know I love yourprepared food more than of CFC" i smiled to that. I think this was one of the good things that I learned while I was punished to help in the kitchen.

"Thank you. If you want, i can teach you how to preper food" i ofered

"Nah, thanks anyway" she said taking a bite of her burger.

"Ok than, you want me to make food for you sometimes?" i asked

"I will love that comrad" she and that nickname.

"You'll never stop calling me that, do you?"

"No, it fits you"

"Thank you but i can live without"

"When you will admit that you love when i call you that?" she said smiling at me. I love that smile.

"Never" I said shaking my head " Rose, I wanted you to know that I really would want us to be friends" i started as she stoped from eating "and I wanted to apologize for what happened last week. I really like you" i finished.

"You do?"

"Yes i do" I admitted

"I like you too Dimitri" and suddenly my heart stopped beating.

"Thanks God" i said as she started to laugh. "Then how about if we tonight we go to a movie. At cinema, not your home"

"I'll love too"

"Good." I said smiling.

"Why are you smiling so big" she asked me

"I don't know. I think i'm an idiot"

"You are camrad" and with the nickname again.

"Thank you very much. I'm glad you share my opinion" I said puting fried in my mouth.

"You are welcome. "

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

"I'll pick you up at 7" i said leaning down to give her a smile kiss on the lips.

"Ok, see you" she sais smiling and and entered the house.

I went to my home with a smile on my face. Christian was on the living room couch with the TV remote in hand.

"Hi" i said throwing myself on the couch

"Hi, where have you been?" he asked

"Out"

"With?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Rose"

"Rose?" he yelled

"Yes, now keep your mouth low" i said

"Out with Rose" he repeated

"Yes. I'm going to take a shower" i said standing up from the couch "and tonight you can to order food because I will not be home"

"Why?"

"Bye Chris"

After I showered, I dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt and i made my way wonstrais. I think about Rose. She is so beautiful. And I decided to take a chance with her. Whatever will be will be.

**That's all.. review please and let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys :) how are you**

**Rpov**

I was putting lipgloss on when I heard the doorbell. Knowing that is Dimitri, I went to open the door. And I was right.

"Hi Rose, you look beautiful" he said. Given that we go to the movies and it's summer, I dressed in a white dress with flowers. I left my hair back in waves.

"Thank you, you do not look bad yourself" and he does not look bad, he was dressed in black pants and a white shirt. was simply gorgeus.

"Thank you Rose"

"Wait for me a moment. I have to put some shooes on" I said looking at my bare feet.

"Ok" he said. I took a run up the stairs, I arrived in my room, I took my favorite pair of sandals and i put it on. I run down the stairs

"I'm ready" We left the house, Dimitri led me to a blue car. It seems that he bought the car after all. "So you bought a car" i said clambing in the car. Dimitri closed the door and jumped in the car too.

"Yes. Two days ago." He said

"I like the car"

"Thank you"

"So when your mother comes home, I really would like to meet" he looked at me and than back at the road, took a breath and opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang "Sorry" i said looking in my purse for the phone. "Hello"

"Hi Rose, tonight will be a storm, can I come to you?" Storm? What is she talking about?

"What?"

"Showed on TV" she said as if she is talking to an idiot.

"I can't" I said sighed, looking out the window.

"Why?"

"I am busy with the Warrior God" We started to call Dimitri so a weel ago.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok, let you have hin. Bye" she said

"Bye" I said closing the phone and puting it back on my purse.

"Busy with the Warrior God" Dimitri asked looking at me raising an eyebrow. Busted !

"Yah " i started " We call Adrian so" i lied

"Really?" he asked "Why?"

"I don't really know" ehh .. a little lie does not hurt.

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o. .. .o..o.o.o.o.

"What movie are we seeing?" i asked

"I'll let you choose" he said pointing to the movies list.

"I want to see.." is atarted looking at the list, a movie caught my eye. "I want to see this one" i said poiting to The City of Bones (A.N. I know that movie was out some months ago)

"If you like it" Dimitri said going to buy out tickets. After we went to buy popcorn and coca cola. "Duble popcorn?" he asked

"Yes" i said smiling.

"Rose" someone askd. I turned to see who is and i was shoked "Nice to see you" No, no, no. This is not real.

"You too" i tried to say back.

"So movies?" he asked

"Yes" please go away.

"And who is him?" he asked looking st Dimitri

"A friend" i said

"I'm Jess, nice to meet you" jess said, extending his hand to shake with Dimitri

"Dimitri"

"Ok Rose, see you around" and Jess left. I hate him so much. I thought leaned in Europe this summer. We went inside and sit at our place. "I love the movie" i said trying to forget thet Jess is back

"You 've seen it before?"

"No" i lied. Bad me.

"Ok." The film started and i turned my atention to the screen. In the middle of the movie I saw Dimitri's almost asleep in chairs. I think he dosn't likes so much the movies.

"Hey comrade, wake up, it's nice to sleep in the cinema" i said giggling

"Sorry" he said with a smal smile. I took his hand and I looked back at the screen. After the movie was finished we got out. I think Lissa was right. Was windy outside and there were black clouds in the sky.

"It seems that the storm is coming" Dimitri said looking up at the sky.

"Yup" i said

"Let's get you home before you get cold"

We returned back home. Dimitri led me to the door.

"Good night Roza" he said, leaning over to kiss me. When his lips touched mine I felt electricity. Was not a long kiss as it thundered and made me jump. Damn storm. "You are afraid of the storme, Rose?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No" i said looking up

"Than why did you jump" damn him

"I just..hmmm.. I just don't like thunders" shame on me.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?"

"If you want. I'm kind of alone in this big house" i said looking at him.

"Ok, I'm going to bring my pajamas and come back" he said kissing my cheek. I entered the house very happy. I went into my room and I began to colect bra and shirts left on the floor. Dimitri was back in 10 minutes with a bag. "not hungry, mate?" I asked

"A little" he admited

"Le's go eat" I said walking into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and pulled out everything I found good to eat. "So, what you want?" i asked pointing at a cake and some cucumbers.

"Let's just order pizza" he said.

"Ok"

We ordered pizza. We ate and now we was in my room in bed talking about a book he read recently. Outside began to rain.

"Can you give me the pillow from under the bed, I think I left it there in the morning" i bent and pulled the pillow out and... a book? Glancing better, I think it was a photo album, the one i watched with Lissa last week.

"Le't see it" he said opening the first page. Was a picture of me, I was missing a tooth and smiling with the most confidence on the camera. "U were so cute" he said

"Thank you" After we stared at pictures of me when I was little we went to bed. I mean, my bed.

"Hey Dimitri" i asked

"What?"

"You still have those bad dreams?" i hope not

"Sometimes" he said looking at the ceiling. I can see him very clearly whenis lightning outside.

"What are the dreams about?"

"My past"

"If you want to talk to someone, you know I'm here for you" I said searching his hand and taking it to

"Thank you, Rose" he said

o. .o.o. .o...ooooo.o.o. .o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .

I sat at the window watching raining. Dimitri left this morning. I was bored. Last night was wonderful. Dimitri is so lovely, wanderful, amazing and ge is like sun in my life. I like him very much. As I thought about Dimitri, my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered

"How are you Rose?" this was Lissa

"Good, boring as hell" It's raining, raining, raining outside.

"Me too. Can you come and pick me up" she asked

"For"

"I wanna spend this bored day at your place" ofcourse she wants

"Sure" i said seeing Dimitri with a umbrella getting out of his house. "Lissa, hold on a minute." and put the call on hold. I looked for Dimitri's number and I called him. He answered the phone after the third ring

"Hello Rose" he said

"Where are you going comrade?"

"Me? No ?

"I've just seen you leaving the house with an umbrella"

"If you pay more atention, You've realized that it was Christian" oops me..

"Ah, where is he going?"

"To buy apples. I want to make a pie." Omg, he is making pie.

"I love pie" i said thinking at the apple pie i ate last week. Lissa's mom made it.

"I'll keep a slice for you"

"Thank you. By the way, aren't you bored?"

"No, why?" how can he not be? It's raining

"Because it's raining and nothing to do" just passed a car on the street. A red one. Yup, bored.

"I just told you that i'm gonna make a apple pie"

"Can I help?" i asked

"If you want, ofcourse" Oh shit.

"Is Lissa coming too"

"She can come too, I don't think Christian would mind" ofcourse he won't.

**That's all.. Review maybe :D**

**If you are reading it, revirew and let me know if i should continue it**


	12. Chapter 12

**How are you guys?**

**Rpov**

Rain stopped and I decided to go to the mall with Lissa, Mia, Jill and Viktoria.

"Rose, come here, this dress would look so great on you . Look" That was Lisa who was staring at a red dress, not too long nor short, it was perfect. I looked at the dress.

"If you say so. You're the expert here" And truly she is. Lissa wants to become a designer,she is just waiting to finish high school to go to college.

"Go and try it" Viktoria said, pushing me in the dressing room "I hold your purse while you try the dress, if Dimka calls, i'll tell him you kiss a hot guy" she said, taking my purse.

"Do this and you're as good as dead" I said closing the door to the dressing room. I took off the shirt so I can sample the dress when i heared my phone ring.

"Hello" i heared Viktoria saying "Rose is in the dressing room" she paused. I hope it was not dimitri "Ok. Goodbye" she finished. I got the dress on me and I went out. I saw Viktoria waitting for me at the door. Lissa stared at a pair of slippers. Jill and Mia giggled thousand on the back of a guy who was here with his girlfriend. "Your mom called, she said she will be home tonight and you look amazing Rose." She finished

"Thank you" i said

"You look so beautiful" Lissa said coming

"Thank you Lis" I said going into the cabin to undress. "Vika, when your mother comes home? I have never seen her"

"I do not know, ask Dimitri, he knows better. He talks to her." response came after the door

"Yes, but since you moved she never came home"

"I know, just drop it Rose" something must be wrong with it. Maybe they have fight with her. Who knows?

After shopping, we went to Lissa's home to leave her shopping, and after we went to my house.

"Christian is so cute, he said we will go to the cinema tonight. He also said that sucks out so we can not go on a picnic." Lissa said from my bed.

"Picnic?" I asked, trying to raise a eyebrow.

"Yes" I did not think Sparky is so romantic, he's usually super unromantic.

"Waw" was all i said

"I like him very much" Lissa said with a sigh "I love his eyes so much"

"You can stop, i don't need to hear that" I said, sitting down beside her.

"Ok than" she said sitting up "I'm going home to get ready for the date"

"Ok Lis, see you" I said hugging her.

After Lissa left I went to take a shower, if I still get bored and have nothing to do. Is good without school, better get bored tahn to study. Now I'm in the kitchen and look in the fridge to eat something. How well I could use a Dimitri now. What if i am doing something to eat for mom the evening. I will destroy the kitchen? I'll make something simple. Pasta. I still do not know how to make pasta sauce. I'll order something. Kitchen is not made for me.

I wonder what id Dimitri doing now. I put the phone to call him. He answered after the third ring

"Hi Roza"

" Hey hey hey. How are you" yes, boredom is my middle name

"I'm fine. Now sitting in bed thinking of you" isn't he sweet?

"And what you think?" I asked, lifting my feet on the table in front of couch

"Just how beautiful you are and how close you are" i heared him saying

"Aren't you so sweet?" i asked

"That i am" this man will kill me soon

"If I'm so close, why do not you come to me?"

"Ok. I know you're bored, I can hear the tone of your voice"

"Ok, see you"

"See you" he said and hung up. I went quickly to watch how I look. I did brush the hair quickly to not look weird. I heard the door bell and went to open the door.

"Hi" i said looking at thr God in front of me

"Hey there" I said as I stared at him

"You'll invite me in or let me out here?" he said lifting of an eyebrow.

"You need an invitation? or are you a vampire hungry for blood and you come to eat me"

"I do not understand the reference"

"You heard of vampires?" I asked, opening the door wider to let Dimitri in.

"I heard some of them, but not sure what this is" he said closing the door behind him.

"Does not matter" I said when he was bent to kiss me. His kisses are so wonderful, I would die kissing Dimitri. He put a heand on my hair and one on my back. I brought him closer to me. He turned and pushed me on the door. Maybe if i won't be on Dimitr's world it will be hurt me. Our kiss was so hot. We stopped for a second to take air and than he pressed his lips aganist mine again and his tangue traced my botton lip. I opened my mouth to let him enter and his tangue brushed aganist mine. His hands traveled up and down my sides. My heands slid over his chest. I warped my legs aroung his waist when I heard a knock on the door. Shit. Dimitri puled apart to look at me, I smiled at him.

"Sorry" I said

"No problem" he said and i unwarped my legs and turned around to open the door and Dimitri went to sit on the couch. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Guess who's standing there? Adrian

"What you want" I said

"I came to talk to you about Jess" he said, I looked at the sofa to see that Dimitri was there.

"Dimitri's here, can we talk later?"

"Ok, but you know jess, he started doing you know what again" Adrian said looking at me

"Come in an hour"

"Ok, bye Rose" he said and I closed the door, I turned to Dimitri and I sat next to him.

"Sorry about Adrian" I said letting my head on his shoulder. Why Jess had to come back and ruin everything.

"No problem Rose" he said kissing my head. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just Adrian beeing Adrian, you know" i said. I really want Jess away from Dimitri. I can not go back through the same thing.

"Ok" he said

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking at him

"Ofcourse"

"Can we keep our relationship or what we have secret? Because my mother does not like for me to see someone, especially after my father died. She said it was better to see someone after I finish high school." the truth was that I do not want to make Jess do something toDimitri as he did to Aron.

"Why would your mom ask that?"

"I don't know, please Dmitri. I do not want to upset her. Jut for a while."

"I'l do that for you but what about our friends?" he asked

"Nothing about tham, if they won't see us togheter so often will leave us alone, belive me. I know tham"

o.o.o.o. .o.o. .. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..oo.o..oo..o.

**Dpov**

"I don't want to go" I told my little sister

"Come on Dimitri, we can take Rose too" she said

"I don't feel like going" I said crossing my arms. She is nagging me to let her go with Adrian, do not know where. I said no, and now she is begging me to go with her and Adrian. And now she wants to take Rose too. Great.

"Please" she kept begging me.

"You won't go, me either. Adrian can take you to cinema or whatever" this crazy kid

"Please Dimitri" and she started again.

"Fine, you call Adrian to tell him" I said as I stood up from the couch to go take a shower.

"Be ready by 6" she called after me.

After i took the shower I went to my closet to look for something to wear. I chose to wear a pair of black pants and a black shirt. In some of these days I should go to buy some clothes. I do not have what to wear anymore. I sound like a girl, God help me.

"Dimitri, come on. Adrian is waitting for us aoutside" Viktoria yelled "You're worse than a girl"

"Or you can not wait to go to club" I said opening the door, aparently we'll go to a club.

"Well" she started but stoped

"Well what, Vika?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" she said taking two stairs at a time. "Hi Adrian" and hugged him. I think I'll have a very nice conversation with Adrian in some of these days.

"Hey Dimitri" Adrian greated me

"Hi" I said, closing the door behind us.

"We'll going to take Rose too" Viktoria said jumping up.

We went to Rose. Adrian rang the doorbell. Her mother opened the door.

"Hi kids, Rose is down in a minute. Do not stay late." she said. I saw Rosegoing down the was so beautiful in a black dress and black boots. She has her hair left on the back, as I like.

"Hi guys" she said. I did not know what to do, since she told me not to tell anyone that it's something between us.

"Hi Rose. Ready to go?" Viktoria asked embracing her.

"Yes" Rose said smiling at me.

o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o...o.o.o.o. ..o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Comrade , why do not you drink something?" Rose asked, looking at my glass of juice.

"Someone has to take care of Viktoria" i said looking around for her "Where is she?"

"I do not know. but it's definitely somewhere with Adrian" she said, taking a sip from her glass with do not know what.

"This should make me feel better?"

"Yes"

"I do no want Adrian to let her pregnant. She is only 17" I do not want to think about it

"Have a little faith in her" she said "You want a drink? I mean a real drink" she asked looking at my glass with a grin.

"No thank you?" i said taking a sip from my juice glass

"You my dear friend, you don't know what fun means"

"Thank you. If you want i'll show you what fun means" I said smiling at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

I took her hand and pulled her towards me. I bent down to kiss her but than i stoped.

"We should get in other part. It's a secret" i told her

"Ok" she said

"I don't know the club, so miss?" i asked. She took my hand and led me in front of my car. "My car?" i asked

"Yes. Now get in and drive" i did as i was told "Left, right and there is a park" We arived there and stoprd the car.

"Here?" i asked

"Yup" she said. She looked up at me and studied my face closely. I studied hers. Her lips. Oh man, those lips. I watched as they curved slowly into a sexy smile. "We can be alone here"

"In my car?"

"No silly, follow me" and she got out of the car "We go to a lake that I discovered one night with Lissa" said walking along the park, has entered in a forest or so i think.

"Where are we?"

"Follow me" I went with her through the trees until we came to a lake. "we'll swim"

"Swim?"

"Yes"

I laid my arms around Rose waist and I leaned my chin over her shoulder and giggle a little. I kissed her ear and then she turned around in my arms to face me. She placed her arms around my neck and kissed me. I deepened the kiss as I wrestled with her tongue. She tasted so sweet and I loved it. She slowly back out of my grip and she had her eyes locked on mine she lifted her shirt up over her head. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to swim dressed?"

"Ahh" I lifted my shirt up over my head and went after her.

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **

**This chapter is for DEE2389 :) 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY HEY HEY.. **

**HOW ARE YOU?**

**Rpov**

We were on the adge of the lake, with our feet in the lake.

"And what college are you going?" i asked Dimitri looking up at the sky

"I take a year off, then I would like to be a journalist" he answered

"Journalist? Very interesting. Good luck. I still have a year of high school and after I want to become a veterinarian" I said, thinking about how many animals I could save

"You're a good person, Rose" he said, looking at me and leaning over to kiss me. He took my face between his soft hands. I climbed up into his lap and put my hands around his neck. His hands were moving on my back, leaving electricity. I felt so good kissing him so i put myself on top of him, feeling every wet muscle. I made my way from his mouth to the neck, his chest, leaving small kisses. I put my hands to the edge of his boxers when i felt his handson mine.

"What are you doing Rose?" he asked looking at me, I raised my head to look at him and I saw in his eyes unknowing.

"Nothing" i said " Just having fun"

"Look, i know-" he started "I just.." he continued.

"You what?"

"I know the the teenagers from now days and..hmm.. you know" he said looking up in the sky

"I don't get"

"You know, sex thing"

"What about it?"

"I'm just saying that i'm not ready for it. I never, you know" I remember. Still a virgin. He told us when Adrian aked him at truth or dare. But this is very interesting. Is not all the guys that wait for?

"Me either but i'm not gonna have sex on the lake" and proud of it

"Ok" he said, taking a deep breath. After we remained in silence looking at the sky. It's too akward until Dimitri's phone rang

"Hey" he answered "Yes" he paused "With Rose" what about me? "Right now? Why?" pause again "Ok, see you" after he hung up the phone he turned "We have to go, apparently adrian wants to go home. He says it's too late."

"No way" i said following Dimitri to his car.

o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Good morning Rose" my mom said when she saw me in the kitchen

"Morning mom" I said, taking a seat at the table

"I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"When I am not hungry?" i asked looking around

"Right" my mom said putting scrambled eggs in a plate.

"Thank you mom"

"You're welcome Rose"

After breakfast, my mother went shopping, apparently there's nothing in the fridge. I decided to watch tv, bad idea, there is nothing interesting. I heard the door bell, I went to open and I saw Dimitri with a bouquet of roses in hand.

"Hello" he said smiling

"Hey comrade" i said smilinf back

"I found these flowers in your front door"

"Oh, ok" I said a little disappointed. Who would have to send me flowers? I took the flowers and let Dimitri in the house.

"I came here because I saw your mother leaving" Oh yah, i told him to keep it secret because my mom.

"It's ok" I said looking at flowers maybe I can find a note.

"So, from who are the flowers?" Dimitri asked looking at me. And here is the note. It says 'Love always and forever – J'

"From a friend" I said quickly "I helped him with something"

"Ok" he said taking a step towards me and leaning over to kiss me. Loving his kisses. " Better go to my place, in case your mom comes home"

"Right" i said leaving flowers on the table and out the door.

Last time I was in his house, I was in Viktoria's room. We climbed the stairs, I went down a hallway, stopped in front of a room and he opened the door.

"Room meet Rose, Rose meet my room" Dimitri said making space for me to enter. He did not have much in his room. Has a large bed with blue sheets, a nightstand next to the bed and a wardrobe. Walls were white.

"Nice too meet Dimitri's room" I said giggling. I approached the bed. " Dear bed, can I sit on you?" i asked

"Ofcourse you can" Dimitri said laying on the bed and me on his lap. "You are beautiful" His words made my heart pounding bad.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

"I'm telling the truth here" I looked at him and leaned down to kiss him.

"You are handsome too" I said hiding my head in his chest and he kissed my head. We sat there, I do not know how much, suddenly my phone rang. Great. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was my mother. "Hello" I answered.

"Rose, where are you?"

"At Viktoria"

"I came home"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok" and I hung up the phone.

"I gotta go" I told Dimitri "See you later maybe"

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.

I was in my room talking to Lissa on Skype. She told the date she had with Christian tonight. Now it was past midnight. I saw a light turning into the house next door. Dimitri seems not sleep. I went to the window to look better. And i was right. He has a silhouette so beautiful. I started stuttering here. I put the phone to call him.

"Hello" I heared his voice saying

"Comrade, nightmares?" I saw him waking from bed and coming to the window.

"Sorta" he said "What are you doing up so late?"

"Nothing. Is holiday, I'm not allowed to sleep at this time"

"Not allowed" he repeated

"Yes"

"I see"

"So nightmares again?" i asked

"Yes" he said taking a deep breath

"Meet me at the tree" I said closing the phone. I took a shirt, will be summer but at night still cool outside. I descended the stairs quietly and went outsede. I went to the tree to wait for Dimitri, I saw him coming out of the house in pajamas. He is so cute. He bent to kiss me.

"So what are we doing here so late?" he asked

"I thought that you need company"

"Thank you Rose" he said sitting down beside the tree. I sat beside him and took his heand in mine.

"Always I'll be here for you, no metter what" and i'm telling the truth.

"Thank you"

"Now it's time to tell me what it was the nightmare that you had" I tried to joke

"One day" he said

"Ok, as you wish"

"Thank you"

"Stop saying thank you" I said shaking his hand

"Ok" He said back hugging me

o.o. .o.o.o. . .o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Rose, you got flowers" my mom yelled. I climbed down the strais.

"Where" i asked

"Here" and handed me the bouquet. I took it and looked at the card. 'Always love you and forever – J'

"Thank you mom" I took the bouquet and I went in my room. I took the phone to call Lissa. After the third ring she answered.

"Hello"

"My house, as soon as you can" i said closing the phone. Not again, please.

Is a guy at my school who do not leave me alone. if I see someone he is getting very jelos. I told him that we can be friends if he wants. He said yes. When I started seeing Ralf he became very jelos and beat Ralf so badly, he was in the hospital for 3 weeks. I do not want to happen to Dimitri too. In this holiday he was supposed to go to Europe, but he returned after two weeks. Just my luck.

I was lost in my thoughts when Lissa came in my room.

"What happened Rose, are you okay?" she asked, running to embrace me.

"Yes, I need to talk to someone"

"I'm here" she said, taking place next to me on the bed

"You know that Jess is back from Europe?"

"He is?"

"Yes and he still sends me flowers" i said

"What?"

"Yes, and you remember what he did to Ralf?"

"Yes"

"I told Dimitri to keep our relationship secret because of my mother. I do not want him to beat Dimitri too. I do not want to visit him in hospital"

"Do you really think Jess can beat Dimitri up? Before Jess can touch Dimitri, Dimitri will reap his head off"

"No" No. I do not think so. Dimitri's super big. Well he is. Like superman.

o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o.o. . .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

**Dpov**

I was out shopping. I was walking with the shopping cart in the supermarket when I accidentally walked into someone.

"I'm sorry" i said

"It's ok" the other person said " Aren't you Rose friend, Dimitri, right?" Do i know him

"Yes, i'm her new neighbor"

"I'm Jess, we met at cinema"

"Yes, I remember you"

"Oh, nice to see you again man" jess said reaching out to shake my heand

"You too" i said shaking his heand.

"So you talk with Rose a lot?" The guy starts to annoy me.

"We are neighbors" what else I can say

"Better stay away from her. She only brings problems"

"Ok" i said annoyed.

"You know, last year she slept with a teacher to pass the year" He said in a wishper.

"I really need to go" i said taking a duble take "See you"

What is this guy talking about? She will never do that, no never. I know Rose. After all, do i really know her? Ofcourse you do, don't be fool. I have to trust Rose and I'll do it.

**That's all. Please review if you want me to countinue :)**

**Kisses - A**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys.. what's up?**

**Rpov**

"How long will you be home?" I asked my mother, I was at the table eating breakfast.

"A week after I'll be gone a month. That's why you're going to stay at Reha" she said taking a bite of omelet she made.

"I can stay home alone and I stayed home alone before" I'd really like to stay at Lissa but better here. Considering that Andre annoys me sometimes.

"Yes, you stayed at home alone, but not for a month"

"But, but, I'll be fine. Lissa can come here, even Viktoria, you know, the new neighbor" come on say yes

"I don't know, it's to long"

"Mia and Jill could come too. It's summer, we'll be fine"

"Ok, but.."

"But"

"No parties"

"I'm a good girl, I do not throw parties at home" I say with my hand on heart

" I go into town, get back at five"

"Sure"

After breakfast my mother went into town. Now I'm home alone, nothing to do. I was watching cartoons on TV when my phone rang.

"Hello" i said

"How are you Rose?" Mason's voice said.

"Good, you know, killing time"

"Good, tonight we go to the carnival, I thought you wanted to come along"

"We?" i asked

"Yes, Jill, Mia, Eddie, Lissa witha Christian, even Adrian with a girl."

"Viktoria?"

"Yes, your new neighbor."

"I'll go"

"Cool, see you than"

"See you" I hung up the phone and I returned to my TV. Tom and Jerry. Should I invite Dimitri too? Why not?

I hung up and went to his home. I knocked on the door and wait for him to open the door.

"Hello Rose" Wanderful, Christian

"Hey Fire Boy, is Dimitri home?"

"Yes, please come in" he said

"Thank you very much"

"Dimitri is in his room, but I suppose you know where it is so goodbye." and went in the direction of the kitchen. I took a breath and started to climb the stairs. I stopped in front of his door and I knocked.

"Go away Chris, I'm not in the mood" i heared his voice

"It's Rose?" i said

"Oh, Come in" I entered the room, everything was as I remember. He was in bed with a book in hand.

"Hey Comrade" I said, placing me on the bed easily. He put the book on the nightstand and came near me.

"Hi Rose" he said looking me in the eyes.

"So I came to invite you at the carnival" I said a little nervous.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Good" something is wrong with Dimitri today.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"Nothing" he said avoiding my gaze.

"Dimitri, look at me and tell me what's wrong" i tried again.

"Nothing" said fake smiling.

"If you will not tell than I'm gone. See you tonight" i said standing up.

"Rose, wait"

"What?"

"I don't want to upset you" he said looking down at his heands.

"You already did"

"I'm sorry"

"Tell me what's wrong, I wanna help you"

"Ok. I know it's not my problem what you did before we met. Today I met this friend of yours, do not remember what his name was, Josh, Jerry or something. He told me that you slept with a teacher to pass the year. I know it's not my peoblema what you did before, but still it's annoying." What?

"What?" i yelled

"I'm so sorry, . I know it's not my peoblema what you did before but.."

"No but, I never did that, fucking hell" who could say something like that about me.

"Calm down" Dimitri tried

"To calm down? No way in hell. I'm gonna kill him. Again, who told you that?" i asked

"I don't remember his name. The friend we met at cinema" already know that he was talking about Jess.

"Tell me you don't belive him. Belive me, I never did that"

"Ofcourse I belive you"

"Thank you" I said, taking him in my arms.

"But I do not understand why he would say something like that about you"

"I need to tell you something" I took a deep breath and began to speak "I told you to meet me in secret because Jess is creazy. Some time ago, I was seeing this guy, Jess didn't liked it and beat him up, He spent a long time in the hospital afer and i don't want it for you. Jess is infatuated with me. He do not leave me alone, he send flowers and write letters. I just don't know what to do"

"He can't beat me up"Dimitri said looking me in the eyes

"But he has a lot of friends"

"I don't care"

"But"

"I'll be ok"

o. .oo.o. .o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I was wearing black pants and a red shirt, I took a pair of comfortable boots and I left my hair back. Now I was in front of the mirror waiting for Dimitri to take me to go to the carnival. I heard the door bell, I started running the stairs and I fell down. Great. I opened the door and started to smile when I saw Dimitri.

"Ready?" he asked, offering his hand. I took it " We have to take Lissa too, Christian is in the car"

"No problem" He opened the car door for me to enter "Hi Chris"

"Hi Rosie"

"Don't call me Rosie you maron"

"Guys" Dimitri said

We took Lissa and I went to the carnival. We met there with all our friends and each took it in another direction, supposed to meet later to go eat something.

Dimitri and I were walking heand in heand looking around.

"So. What we will do first?" he asked

"I don't know. " i said looking at a teddy bear "I love the teddy bear" and I pointed a finger in his direction

"Then let you win one" said pulling me in the direction of it

"No, no."

"Come on" he said

"Later, please"

"Ok" he said when I looked at a clown with colorful balloons in the shape of heart. "Excuse me, how much a balloon?" oh no, this is so not happening

"Three dollars"

"I'll want one"

"Dimiri, what are you doing?"

"Shh Roza" he said thaking the baloon "This is for you" and i took the baloon

"Thank you" I said, standing on tip toes to kiss him.

"What's this?" he asked pointing at cotton candy. What the hell?

"Cotton candy, never heraed about it before?"

"No" he said looking down

"Then let's get one. We can share it"

We bought cotton candy and sat on a bench.

"This is very good" he said smiling.

"I know, i love cotton candy" I said eating a piece of it. Dimitri feeding me and me feeding him. This was one of the moments to die for.

"You have some tasty fingers" he said making me laught.

"Haha, you are very funny"

Dimitri eventually won me a teddy bear. After some time we went to meet with others in food court.

"What a teddy bear you got Rose" Jill said examining it

"Dimitri won it for me" i said smiling

"What a strong boy" Adrian said

"Let's go it" i said pointing to an empty table.

After we ate, we decided to go in something like roller Coster.

After an hour of fun, we went home.

"I had a lovely night" Dimitri said. We are outside my house.

"Me too" He bent to kiss me when I heard the door open.

"Rose, is that you?" Mom asked

"Yes" i said looking behind me

"Good evening Mrs. Hathaway" Dimitri said

"Ok kids, time to say good night, Rose is time for bed" oh no, do not think she said that.

"Good night Rose, see you tomorrow" Dimitr said and left

"Good night" i called after him. I'm gonna kill my mom soon.

"So how was the carnival" my mom asked closing the door behind us

"Amazing"

**That's all. Hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys.. Who missed me?**

**Rpov**

Now stand in front of the mirror. I prepare to go to the mall with Lissa, Jill, Mia and Viktoria. Of course, before that I'll visit Dimitri. After my mother almost drove him from the front of the house, I had a strange conversation with her. She asked how was the carnival. I answered 'amazing'. After she asked me about Dimitri and I said it's the said to take care and she left to her room. Well, not so strange.

I dressed in a pair of shorts and a white shirt, I put on some sneakers and I'm ready to go to the mall.

"Mom, going to the mall with the girls. See you later" I said before closing the door. The sun shone out powerfully. Everything looks great. I took a deep breath and started toward the Dimitri house. I rang the doorbell and wait for someone to open. Christian was sitting there in all its glory. You have given will realize that he has no glory.

"Rosie, what brings you to our humble home?" he can be more annoying than that? I do not know how Lisa bear with him.

"I didn't came to visit you. Be sure of it" I said trying to raise an eyebrow. Sometimes I fail to do this, often not.

"I am smart guy. Dimitri is in his room" and he let me in.

"Smart? You? Do not go in the same sentence" I said, climbing the stairs to Dimitri's room.

"You talk too much" I heard Christian shouting after me.

I ignored him and knocked on the Dimitr's door. I do not like to go over people in the room. They can change their clothes. If I think about it, did not have to knock.

"Come in" I heared his voice

"Hello" I said sticking my head outside the door. Dimitri was in bed reading a book. He really does not have anything better to do? When he saw me he put the book on the furniture near the bed, and got up on one elbow. I went there and I sat on the bed. I leaned over to kiss him "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too but is almost luch" he said with a smile.

"Shut up" I said hitting him over the hand, making him fall back.

"Make me" oh, he likes to play games.

"Ypu asked for it comrade" I said jumping over him.

"You look good on me" Oh this man.

"I do?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes" he said, putting his hands on my hips. I could not resist and I leaned over to kiss him. I could die kissing him. He put his hands in my hair, I put my hands under his shirt. ah, I love the feeling when my skin is touching his. He put his heands on my back, and we turned up until he was on top of me. We broke the kiss for a second to take air after our lips met again.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Great.

"Make Christian go away" I said, breathing hard

"Go away" Dimitri said

"Can't, Lissa's waiting in the car. You have two minutes Rose" Viktoria is only good for moments ruiner

"I'm coming" I shout "Sorry, I gotta go"

"Ok, see you tonight" Dimitri asked me

"Ofcourse"

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After a day spent standing, running from one store to another, it's very good to lie down in bed. I think Mia bought about 10 dresses, and I'm not exaggerating. I do not know what she is doing with them. Her explanation was 'one per day', seriously? After spending about three hours in stores, we went and ate at CKC. My favorite place. After we spent about five-hour in stores again. Now I rest my legs in bed. It's good to be home. I have not bought many things. Just a pair of black boots and a shirt.

"Rose, know what I was thinking? Remember when we were little and we went into the garden and talking about boys? Why would we not take a blanket and do it again?" Lissa asked. After shopping tour she decided to spend the night with me. Mia said he could not as she meets Eddie, Jill said her mom is waiting for her and Viktoria went home.

"That's a good idea Lis, what would I do without you?" I asked, going to the closet to get a blanket from it.

"I don't know" Lissa replied smirking

"I know. I would be the happiest" Ofcourse Lissa thinks I'm joking

"You're so funny. I do not know how you live on this earth with boring people like us."

I took the blanket and went into the yard. I always loved summer. it's so quiet, especially at night. I put the blanket down and we were lying on blanket.

"So, who do we to talk in this beautiful evening?" Lissa asked looking up in the sky. The stars shine so hard, and the wind is not blowing.

"I have no idea. But let this, tell me how is Christian" I asked, rose up on one elbow.

"He's great. He is so special."

"I really do not understand how you like that pain in the ass" I said settling me back on blanket.

"Do not talk about him like that. He's really sweet. You don't know him like I do" And in this moment i saw the Dimitri's house back door opening. Christian came out with a ball in hand. Speak about the devil. When he saw us started toward us.

"Geat" I said just slowly enough for me to hear. Lissa got up from the blanket. When he got to her, Christian kissed her. My eyes.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Climb the Himalayas, what do you think?" I asked

"Rose" Lissa warned me. "We just sat and remembered old times" .

"This is not true. We were talking about how big your penis is"

"And what conclusion you reached?" Christian asked with a smirk on your face.

"I was not talking about it," Lissa was defended

"I have concluded that you do not have one" and I started to laugh.

"You're so smart. Maybe you do not have breasts. Or may you have but i don't see"

"Guys" Lissa started screaming at us.

"Sorry" we mumbled.

"So, what are you doing here " he asked again

"As Lissa said, we were talking about old times"

"Ah, I think I sit to hear what you have to tell" Christian said laying on blanket.

"Lissa, do you remember Shane? your ex boyfriend that you slept for the first time. The guy with big cock." I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"Rose" she satrted

"What?" I asked

"You know, I need Christian alive. Stop teling fake stories"

"Ok"

"Thank God it was fake, I had a little heart attack" Christian said, and we started to laugh.

"That stand to hear the truth, then you even die of heart" I said

"Rose"

"What Lis? He must know"

"What?" Cjrstian jumped a little

"Lissa ia a virgin, be kind"

"Rose" Lissa said screaming. I think I made her flush red all over

"It's the truth" I said in my defense. "I'll be ki .." Christian started to say when his phone rang "Yes" he answered. "In the yard with Rose and Lissa" Pouse "Yes, ok. See you" and hung up "Was only Dimitri, he wanted to know where I am."

"Such a good brother" I said "With a big penis, not like yours"

"How do you know?" he asked

"I have eyes"

"Please stop talking about penises" Lissa said

"Ok love" Christian said

"Stop beeing so cute" I said and I saw Dimitri coming from the back door. My heart started to beat fast.

"Hello guys" Dimitri said "What are you doing here?"

"Rose said you have a big penis" Christian said, I think I'll go into the ground. I saw Dimitri blushing a little

"Christian, Mutherfucher" i said "I didn't said that"

"She said, Lissa, tell him" I saw Lissa not knowing what to do.

"Well, she .."

"I don't care" Dimitri said, leaning over to kiss me on the blanket.

"Oh, come on" Christian started "He said you ha..."

"I heard you Christian"

"Yo are no fun Dimitri, you're living like you are in the home fo.." he started but stoped

"Shut up Christian"

"Ok OK, I have a bih mouth"

"I and Lissa remembered old times, this until Christian came here" I answered Dimitr's question

"So lovely, I wanna her one story"

"Really Dimitri? You man are no fun" Christian said

"I know"

"He is really fun" I defended Dimitri

"I really do not know what fun are you talking about"

"Well than, suck it up" and I showed him the middle finger.

"Very nice"

"Guys" Dimitri snapped

"I know, they are really fucked up" Lissa said with a sigh

"Thank you very much my lovely friend" I said

"If you do not want to tell any story, then I have to pick up Christian. Dinner is on the table. I think Viktoria has already finished it" Dimitri said "See you later Rose"

"See you later Lissa" Christian mimicked Dimitri as Dimitri struck him over the head. "Ouch" we heared

"They love each other so much" said Lissa after FireBoy and Dimitri entered the house.

"I know." I said "You noticed that they do not resemble at all?"

"I did. It is starnge but happens sometimes"

"I guess"

o.o.o. .o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After dinner, I went to meet Dimitrri under the usual tree. He was waiting for me.

"Hey comrade" i said leaning to kiss him.

"Hey to you too" he said smiling

"Why are you smiling" i asked

"Is just nice to see you, you light up my world"

"You are such a cutie" I said going up in his lap. I had to kiss him. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. "What the fuck" I reached into my pocket to get him out and I answered "What?"

"I can see you" what the fuck?

"Who is it?" i asked

"A friend"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I say just to be careful. You never know who is around you" and hung up.

"Fuck you" i screamed on the phone.

"What's wrong" Dimitri asked concerned

"I don't know" and i really don't know. Mybe a sick joke

"Who was it?"

"I don't know.

"What he wanted?"

"I don't know"

"What..." Dimitri started to ask

"I don't know Dimitri, ok?"

"Sorry" he said looking down.

"Sorry, I did not want to get yelled at you. Just annoys me that people call and not telling me what they wants. It scares me."

"Myabe it was just a joke" He said kissing my forehead.

"Mybe it was" I repeated after him

**That's all. Much love**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys :)**

After I panicked when my phone rang Dimitri calmed me. Now we sit quietly under the 's great to be with Dimitri and watch the leaves.

"Rose, help me with something?" Dimitri asked making me watch in his direction.

"With?" Sure I will help him no matter what. Always I'll be here for him.

"Christian's birthday is next week. I want to make him a party, but do not know how. Can you help me?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Christian's birthday?"

"Yes"

"I will help you. And Lissa will definitely help. Even if I do not like him and will make an effort to help" I said with a grin. I Think Dimitri knows that I'm kidding. Even if argue always with Christian, I think he's a nice guy.

"I do not understand how to not like captivated me from the first moment I saw him"

"He is your brother"

"Right" he said with a sigh.

"Anyway, which day?"

"Wednesday. I can't wait" he said lost in his thoughts. He does that a lot lately. I wonder what he's thinking so much. Mybe I'll find out someday.

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.

"Rose, wake up. It's ten" I think I heard Lissa saying

"Just one more minute" I muttered into my pillow.

"Come on. breakfast cools" I opened my eyes with a sigh. I saw Lissa stand with his head bent over me "Finally"

"I'll come immediately, I'll go to the bathroom"

"Ok"

I went to the bathroom. After 10 minutes I went out, I went downstairs and went into the kitchen, where I saw Lissa at the table.

"What's for breackfast?" I asked sitting down

"Eggs and bacon" she said with a smile.

"Where is mom" I asked, taking a sip from my plate.

"She said she will be out in town untill eight"

"Great" I muttered

After breakfast, Lissa went home. I've decided to do my toenails. I chose a dark red. after I finished polishing a foot nails I heard the door bell.

"This better be important" I got off the couch and started jumping on one leg go to the door. I opened the door but did not see anyone. I looked left and right and no one was there. When I looked down I saw a newspaper. I bent down to get the paper and on the front page was Dimitri's face. I closed the door and went to sit on the couch to read what it says. The newspaper is in a language I do not understand, it's actually written some stuff that can hardly call them letters.

I wonder why is Dimitri's face on the newspaper. He done something wrong? He saved a cat from a tree? But first, who left the newspaper? I need to know what it says in the paper, so I took the phone and I called Adrian. After second ring he picked up

"What's up little thing?" I heared his voice.

"At my place as soon as you can. Bye" and I hung up the phone.

After 15 minutes adrian was safe and sound in my home.

"What's the rush little thing?" he asked, trying to pull air. I think he ran up here.

"Tell me what writes in this newspaper" and I threw the newspaper in his face. He is looking at the paper and studied it

"I don't know. How the fuck i should know?" asked, throwing himself on the couch.

"Aren't you from Russia?" i asked siting on the couch too.

"No, from Romania"

"Ah, sorry but i really need to know"

"Google translate?" he asked

"And how is supposed to write this stuff letters into the compute?"

"Ask your boyfriend?"

"I can't"

"Why? Because he is in it?"

"Yes, help me Adrian" I begged

"Ok, anything for you"

"Thank you" and I hugged him.

"Give me the newspaper and I will let you know what i can do"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"What happened to you?" I asked Dimitri once I saw his face. He has a bruise near the right eye and a chapped lip.

"Nothing, really" I tried to touch his face but he removed my heand.

"Dimitri? What the fuck? Tell me now" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, trust me"

"The hell with that. If you won't tell me, than call girlfrind your walls. Bye" I have started going to the door.

"Hold on" I heared him calling

"The truth?"

"Yes, take a sit" I went and I sat on the bed. He took a deep breath and began to speak. "I beat the guy who didn't gave you peace. ok? Do not worry. He just came to me and started to beat me. Didn't happened nothing. I think I just broke a hand of his." What did Jess? How could he do this? Fuck Him!

"Omg Dimitri, are you ok?" I asked touching his face

"Yes, I am ok"

"Good, because i love you to much to let that dumb of j..." What i said? No, I didn't said that out loud. Tell me this is a dream. Wake up Rose. I froze in place. What he will do?

"You what?" he asked looking me in the eyes

"I didn't mean to say that, I just. I know is to early to say that. But I just.." I started talking rubbish until Dimitri kissed me. I can die happy kissing him.

"I know is to early Rose but I love you too, very much" and he kissed me again. He loves me. HE LOVES ME. Did you heared that world?

After some time spent at Dimitri, I went home. Even now I can not stop smiling, It's surreal.

I need to call Lissa. After she pick up i started to scream

"Rose? Are you ok?"

"I'm more that ok, I'm fantastic. Come to my place?

"Sure, wait me up" and I hung up the phone.

After 10 minutes Lissa came.

"Caml down and tell me what heppened" Lissa said laying on the bed. I for one can not sit down

"He told me he loves me" I screamed

"Who? What?"

"Dimitri" I said throwing myself in bed with a big smile on my face

"He did? OMG, I'm so happy for you?" and we began to hug, to dance, to sing.

That night I slept like a baby, dreaming of unicorns walking on rainbows. And I'm not kidding.

At 11, Adrian called me.

"Good news little thing"

"What?"

"Today you'll have translated the article from the newspaper of your Prince Charming"

"Thak you. I owe you one"

"Take that in mind."

"Ok, bye. Love you" and I hung up.

Now try to wonder what it says in the newspaper. It is about the nightmares he has? He saved a cat from a tree? He has killed someone while trying to rob a bank? I'm going insane.

I breathed deeply and I calmed down. May HE have won any award. Who knows?

My phone rang again. People just can't leave me alone?

"What?" I snapped

"What happened Roza?" Shit? Why I answered without looking at the ID?

"Nothing, sorry, I tought you are someone else"

"Who?"

"Mia" I lied

"Oh, ok. So i wanted to invite you at dinner tonight. A date?"

"I will love it"

"Ok than, love you.

"Love you too" and he hung up.

o.o. ..oo.o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**that's all. If you do not get at least 5 reviews I will not post anymore because I got the feeling that no one is reading it :(**

**much love**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi . How are you?**

**Rpov**

I was in front of the mirror and I looked at my reflection. I tried several dresses for this night but neither is good. I was trying to undress from a black dress when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is?" I asked

"Adrian"

"Come in" and the door opened

"Waw little thing, going somewhere?" He analyze me

"Going on a date with Dimitri tonight" i said in a sing voice

"Speaking of him, here is the article"

"Put it on the table, I'll read it tonight" I said looking in the mirror

"Read it now, come on little thing, I'n dying here to know what your boyfriend did"

"Ok, ok"and he stretched me the envelope. I took the envelope, and I took a deep breath. I opened it and i sit on my bed to read it. Adrian sit down too looking at me. I read and read and I can not believe what is written here. Suddenly started to tremble and I dropped the envelope.

"Little thing? Are you ok?" Adrian took me in his arms.

"No" I managed to say.

"What did him?" he asked

"He kidnapped Christian and Viktoria" i took a deep breath and looked at him.

"What you mean?"

"The article says that if you see him to announce the police because him kidnapped two children from the orphanage"

"They does not seem like someone kidnapped" This is true "Rose, we have to go to the police, now"

"What? No, we can't. Let's talk with him"

"Imagine if he kidnapped two children, what he can do with you. Let's go" He took my hand and pulled me to the police. I can't belive. The seem like they love each other. Dimitri is good, he didn't do it. It is not true.

After we went to the police and told all we know, we returned home. When I got home, I saw police cars parked in front of his house. They are fast. A cop escorted Dimitri from his house handcuff. He looked in my direction and I could see in his eyes how sad he was. He stepped into the police car and after him Viktoria. I saw Christian in the front door looking at tham.

Adrian took my hand and led me to my room.

"Little thing, everything will be alright. Look at me" and I did "I know you love him, Look at me. You'll be all alright"

That night I could not sleep, it seems like a nightmare. How could Dimitri to kidnap Christian and Viktoria. He is very gentle with people, he dosn't stands out and is he so calm. This can't be real. And when I thought I met a wonderful person. Was all too good to be true.

The next morning, Adrian came to me and wake me upWe went out to take air. We went and we sat under the tree with so many memories.

"You will forget him eventualy"

"No Adrian, no" I said. I saw Christian coming out of the house and walking toward me.

"You little fucking selfish bitch" He started "Because of you Dimitri is gone"

"Don't talk with her like that" Adrian defended me "He kidnapped you and you take his side? Wht's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You thought that maybe I wanted to be kidnapped?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who in hell wanted to be kidnapped?" Adrian asked

"Me"

"You?" and I sat there looking at tham arguing

"Yes, and now because of this little bitch he is in prision" Christian yelled

"Don't talk with her like that"

"I talk with her how I want. Fuck you, fuck you all"

"Enough" I screamed out lous "Adrian, leave Christian alone"

"But he .."

"He is right, I had to let him explain"

"Explain what?"

"Why Dimitri did it"

"Are you insane Rose?" Adrian asked

"Christian, please tell me, why he did it?"

"You want to know?" He asked "It's to late, he is gone"

"Please" I begged.

"Rose, let's go" Adrian took my heand.

"You don't desirve Dimirei's love, not at all" Christian said walking away "Oh and Rose, thank you for taking him away from me"

Adrian took me back in the house. What did I did?

"Little thing, don't listen to him" Adrian said once we sant on my bed

"Levae me alone, leave me alone. Go away."

I stayed in bed all day and I thought about Dimitri. Him with that beautiful smile with those eyes that when you were watching and get lost in tham, his silk hair, everything is lost now.

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o. .o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After a week locked in my room, only Adrian visited me. Lissa has not spoken to me, she still avoids me. I think because of Christian. About Dimitri I've didn't heared anything. I want to know what happened to him, I want to know why he did what he did. Nobody talks to me. I've never seen Viktoria . Only Christian lives in the house now.

Mom leftfor her long journey of two months, I am home alone. I'm moping around all day and all night.

I miss Dimitri so so much, I still love him so much. I just want to talk with him, I want to understand him.

"Hey little thing" I heard Adrian entering in my room "I have an ideea. Let's go shopping"

"Leave me alone" I stood at the window, and looked out.

"Come on, you can not stay at home any second. You have not changed, do not eat, you need to get out" Adrian took my heand

"Leave me alone"

"Little thing, everything will be alright"

"No, leave me a lone. Let me burn in hell" out everything is so underful.

"Come on, let me tell you what Andre did this weekend" he began to talk, and talk but can not hear a word. I think at Dimitri, I miss him. I want to see him.

"I want to see him" I said suddenly

"What? Who? Andre?"

"No, Dimitri"

"You can't, he is in Russia"

"What?" I snapped

"Christian told Lissa, Lissa told Andre and Andre told me that he is in Russia"

"For what?" I asked

"I do not know. To see if they find him guilty or something" I jumped off the chair I was sitting and started to move from side to side of the room.

"They can't find him guilty"

"He is Rose, let's face it"

"No, I know he had a reason. Now I'm sorry I went to the police, I had to talk to him"

"Rose, calm down"

"How can you tell me that? I won't calm down"

"Rose?"

"Leve me the fuck alone"

o.o. .o.o. .o..oo.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After a month I have missed Dimitri, I have not seen him yet. Viktoria has now returned. I suppose they found him guilty because Dimitri didn't returned with her. Lissa still not talking to me, yet my mother is away, from Adrian I do not get too many visits anymore, other friends avoid me. I have a little and I'll die.

I wonder what is doing Dimitri now. I wonder if I'll see him again. I miss his smile, his laughter, his eyes. I miss everything about Dimitri.

I thought it would be better to go outside. I took a shower and went out. I really missed the sun, I decided to go to KFC to eat something. I think in the last month I lost about 7 kg.

**That's all**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, how is everyone?**

**Rpov**

Is a week before Christmas, everything is white outside but my soul is black. I miss Dimitri. I feel very lonely without my friends. Lissa still not talking to me than a hello here and there. I miss talking with her. Other friends do not talk to me, nor with Lissa. They simply keep distance. Before school started Viktoria returned but Dimitri. I wander what hapened with him. I want to visit him but apparently he's in Russia. Since I started school I only go to school, come back, eat and look at the picture of Dimitri from my phone.

"Sweety it's time to wake up" this is my mom, she dosn't know that i don't sleep at night and i keep thinking about Dimitri.

"I'm up mom, I'll be down in a second" I got out of bed, went to the bathroom. Over half an hour I was ready to go to school. Is the penultimate day of school before holiday.

"Good morning" mom greated me.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat an apple in my way to school"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, goodbye mom. Love you" Now my mother is more on home. Since she was gone two months she do not have anything to do anymore.

I arrived at school. I went to my locker to get my books, considering that today and tomorrow will not do anything but listen to carols and change gifts I not understand what I need it anymore.

I went to my first class. English. Mr Fitz is a nice teacher. He is new in school and everyone loves him.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning" the students responded.

"I see that everyone is in a good mood, we'll go in the festivity hall, to listen to the freshmen class as they are singing carols." Everyone in the class began to scream, clap, because we'll not do English class. "But before don't forget about the holiday project."

"Ok teach" Avery, the slut class said.

"Ok now, let's go" we all went to listen to carols, children sang beautifully but I was still sad. I think this Christmas is going to be the saddest ever.

After school I went home. Today I decided that I'll go talk to Lissa. I can not leave anything to separate us, that I promised her in kindergarten.

"Hey Rose, how was school?" mom asked me as I walked in the door. She was on the couch in the living room and watch TV. Is it a soap opera.

"Same old, you know, carols."

"Oh, if you are hungry, the food is in the kitchen"

"I'm not. I'm going to Lissa" and with this the soap opera is forgeten

"Lissa? You reconciled with her?"

"No, that;s why I'm going"

"Ok sweety, Be safe"

I went in my room, I left my bag and went to Lissa. I was very nervous, I knocked on the door and wait for someone to answer me. When the door opened a little more and my heart fall in the stomach.

"Rose?" this was Andre.

"Hey" i said a little shy "Is Lissa home?" I asked

"Thanks God you come, she is so sad since she stoped talking with you" and he let me in.

"Really?"I asked dumb

"Yes, she said she can't talk with you because, you knw what" he took a deep breath "And than sh started to miss you but she tought you are upset with her"

"I'm not"

"I see. Go and talk with her, she is in her room"

I climbed the stairs, I took a deep breath and I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heared her voice

"Hey Liss" I said standing in the door

"Rose?" She looked at me shocked.

"Yes, I come here because I miss you" and in the next second it was in her arms. Pressed me so hard that I think I'll run out of air.

"I missed you too. Look Rose, I know what i did was wrong but I was mad because you..."

"Shh" i shut her up "I know what I did was wrong"

"It wasn't but .."

"I know, I should have asked Dimitri" I finished for her

"Yes, I tought you are mad at me because I stoped to talk with you"

"Never" I said and than i hugged her again.

"Oh Rose"

"Lissa, please tell me Dimitri's side of story" She sighed and sit on the bed. I folowed her

"I don't know Rose, just what Christian told me"

"It is enough for me" and i took her heands in mine.

"Ok, well.. I just know that his Dimitri and Viktoria parents were killed in a car accident. They were at the orphanage since. When Christian got there they were there already. Dimitir escaped the orphanage while ago and christian and viktoria wanted to go with him because they were treated badly there. That was until they turn 18. " I just looked at her. So dimitri is Viktoria's sister, he didn't kidnapped tham. What did I did?

"Omg, what i did Lis?"

"Shh Rose, everything will be alright" she hugged me.

"You want to come at my place tonight? Please?"

"Well, I have to go at Christian. Dimitri is coming home tonight"

"Is he?" I asked with a big smile

"Yes, they are throwing a party for himand i have to go but after tonight I can go at your place anytime" she said with a sad smile.

"I understand, I'll drop you off"

o.o.o.o. .o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

**Dpov**

I'm finally home. After several months of trials they declared me innocent. No one testified against me, so now I'm free. I miss everyone. Another five minutes and a taxi will be in front of my house. My Viktoria is 18 now, they are in the last year of school. I'm so paroud of tham. I decided to go to college next year. I could live two lives with the money my parents left me, but I want to be someone in life. I knew it will not end well the "escape" from the orphanage, but I do not think Rose will be the persons who do that. I trusted her, and she didn't. I still love her but it eventualy will fade away. I shook my head, I want to be strong for my familly. Pyro, Vika and me will be happy in the end.

I saw the taxi sopped in front of my house, Christian and Viktoria are in the front door waitting for me. I paid the cab and got out of the car. Viktoria ran to me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much" she cried.

"What about me? Let Dimitri alone ,Vika" I heared Christian. Viktoria let me go and Christian gugged me.

"It's good to have you back man" Christian said pating my back

"Me too, It's good to be home" I said looking around. Now everything is white. Of reflection I looked at the window where I used to see Rose. Christian caught my eye.

"She isn't home, I saw her leaving after shool" he said

"No metetr, I'm gonna forget her eventualy" I said looking again at the window.

"I can not wait fro you to see what I bought for you for Christmas" Viktoria said jumping up and down.

"Ok, let's go inside"

Inside it's as I remember. Difference is that now there are Christmas decorations and a big tree in the living room.

"Do you like the tree?" Viktoria asked

"Yes, it is lovely" i said looking better at it.

"Me and Lissa did it" I can see she is so proud of her work.

"So how was life without me?" I tried to joke.

"Like hell Dimka, I've missed you so much" Viktoria hugged me again.

"It is" Christian confirmed "By the way, tonight is your welcome party"

"What?" I asked. "Who in hell is gonna come?"

"Lissa and some friends froms chool"

"In some friends he means 3 friends" Viktoria said with a smirk

"Shut up." It's good to see that nothing changed.

**That's all.**

**A friend asked me if Santa Claus will bring me Dimitri, what would I do with him?**

**So I have the same question for you.. I llok forward for your answer :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys... Make me happy and bring me Dimitri this Christmas :))**

**Rpov**

"Wake up sweety" I heared my mom "It's last day of school" Happy I heard that, I got out of bed and in two seconds I was in the shower. I took my bag and I was out of my door.

"Good morning sweety" My mom greated me when I walked into the kitchen

"Good morning mom" I said kissing her cheek. I went to take a apple.

"How did u slept? " My mom asked.

"Good, thank you" Actualy I didn't slept good, I was thinking about Dimitri. I looked over the window last night, in case I'd see him, but he never left the house.

"Rose, I can not come today to watch you play. But I promise that tonight I'm preparing your favorite meal"

"It's ok mom" Today my class is playing in a play with Santa Claus. I do not do much, I'm just an elf. I don't have enough energy to have a greater role.

After eating an apple, I was about to go to school. When I colsed the front door, I saw Dimitri, Christian and Viktoria getting on the car. I wanted to wave, but none looked in my direction.

After 20 minutes I arrived at school. I entered the school and made my way to the gym festivities. There'd be the play.

"Hathaway, finally you grated us with your aparence, Dress with it" Mr. another threw an elf costume. I took the elf costume and went to change. I loof funny in it. Everyone is repeating lines, everyone was stressed. I was very calm. I only had a replica.'Where are the cadies'.

Before beginning the play I cwent to see how many people had gathered. There were enough. As I looked through the public I noticed Dimitri. He is handsome, I so miss him.

"Everyonr at their place. We start with Lissa and Mason" Mr. Alto said "Where is Lissa?" Everyone looks around for Lissa. She was one of the main characters, she is a princess.

"Ozera, where the hell is your girlfriend" Mason asked.

"I don't know, she went to the bathroom, she will be back soon" Christian said. He is playing a elf too.

"Kids" I think I heraed Mr. Alto saying

After Lissa returned from the bathroom, the play started. I could see in faces of all, how much they liked the play, everyone was so happy. Instead I was sad. I missed my Russian.

After the show was over I went backstage. There I saw everyone as a greeting between them. All tham relatives were there. With no father and mom couldn't come I was alone. I saw Lissa with her parents and brother, Christian with Viktoria and Dimitri, Mason with his parents, even Avery parents are here.

I looked at Dimitri, and he met my eyes, I waved. He just looked at me. Began to appear tears in my eyes so I went out.

Outside is beautiful. Everything is white. Even now are snowflakes falling. I started to be cold but I do not want to go in, not yet.

I heard footsteps and I turned to see who is, when I saw who it is I could not believe my eyes. He was dressed in black pants, a blue shirt and had a coat in hand. Even so simple dressed he managed to take your breath away. Unable to speak, I looked at him like I could not believe he was there, and I didn't.

"Hi" he said smiling.

"Hi" I managed to say back.

"You looked great on stage" he is not angry with me? He would have shouted at me, he should not look at me, he should not talk to me as much as I wanted to hear his voice.

"Thank you but i just had one replica" Finally I said. And than everything went akward. "Look, Dimitri, I really want to.."

"Please let's not talk about it" he cut me off

"But i really want to apologise" I tried again

"Ok"

"I hope you can forgive me someday" I said, glancing down. I still had on my elf costume.

"You've already forgiven" what? I think Ididn't heard right.

"What?"

"I don't blame you Rose, I just wishyou to come to me to talk"

"I know and I'm so sorry"

"I know " he aid "But I'm not mad at you anymore"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I hope we can be friends" he said. What?

"Ofcourse, I will really love to be friend with a great man as you" said, taking a step toward him.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around" and he began to turn.

"Dimitri wait" and he turned to look at me.

"Can I.. Can...Hmmm..Can I hug you" I asked unsure

"Sure" and he opened his arms to me. I did not hesitate for a second to take him in her arms. Everyone disappeared, like everything was fine. Immediately I entered the smell of his aftershave. God, I missed him so much. How could forgive me so fast? Normally you know Rose, he is a good man.

After a few seconds that seemed like years he pulled away.

"Dimitri, Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" now is my chance to find out the truth.

"Can you tell me about your past? Please. I need to know" I begged him.

"Look Rose..."

"I'll put myself in the knees if is necessary, but please tell me"I cut him off

"Ok but not now, other time"

"When?"

"We'll see"

"Please" I started again.

"I'll come to your place later"

"Ok Dimitri, see you" and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, have a good night" he said politely. He turned and in less than five seconds I have not seen him anymore.

After the show I went home. My mom wasn't there. I went to eat something and then I picked up the phone to call Lissa. We need to recover lost time.

After the second ring she answered "Hello"

"Hey, it's me Rose"

"I know it is you, i still have your phone numer"

"Don't make me feel like I'm dumb" I warned her.

"Sorry" She said. Such a sweety pie.

"No problem, I was making a joke"

"Oh, so what's up?"

"I thought tonight you could come to me, to do a slumber party, just us two. If you want to invite Viktoria, but I think she will not come." but deep down I hope she will come if Lissa will invite her.

"I can ask but no promiss"

"Ok than, see you tonight" and I hung up.

I feel much better now that I have talked to Dimitri. I really hope he's gonna come to be telling me. It does not matter if his story last three days, I want to know everything.

After an agonizing hour on TV I heard the door bell. I do not know when I got to the door. I opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hi" I said

"Hello, I bring you pie, made by me"

"Thank you very much, come in" He came in, after I closed the door behind him, we went to the couch.

"Here is the pie" and he handed me a plate. I took it and went into the kitchen to put it in the fridge. Not knowing that he follows me. "You can eat the pie while I tell you"

"Good ideea" I came back and I put the plate on the table. I went to the closet to take a fork and I sat at the table. He followed my example and took a seat on a chair.

"So." He started as i took a bit of pie

"Before you tell me, I have to tell you something"

"Sure" he said, raising an eyebrow

"I love your pie" I said smiling. I hope isn't stuck pie in my theet. He started to laught. I so love his laughter.

"Thank you, I know you do"

"Hell I do" I said laughing at me. Like I was a child of two years.

"Watch your language"

"Ok dad"

"So, my story?"

"Yes"

"So, when I was six my parents died, we was on my way to the airport. Viktoria's my real sister" And he smiled "she and I remained without parents, so we went at the orphanage. There life is so no beautiful. People there were very bad. Do you remember that I always have nightmares?" he asked

"Yes, I remember"

"I'm always dreaming about the lady there, she always told me that no one will love me, like you'll never be happy and you should do something to exist. Ugly things"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dimitri, I wish I.."

"Dosn't metter anymore. I couldn't wait to get out of there. They always punished in all sorts of stuff. There I learned how to cook. They always punished me to help in the kitchen."

"I'm so sorry, I can not imagine what things you've been trought"

"Thank you, Every day I wanted to have my parents with me"

"And I miss my dad me who died two years ago." I wishpered

"Years later I met Christian. He has learned us to speak English. His name is Ozera and mine is Belikov. We became friends very quickly. We could not stay without each other."

"I'm glad you met good people there"

"Thank you. When I turned 18 I had to leave without Christian and Viktoria. The soul would not let me leave them there, so I took thm with me. It was not long before they also do 18. It took some time to make false papers to run off of the country. And came here. You know the rest"

"I'm so sorry" I told him going to embrace him.

"And before you ask, I did not steal the money we have, my parents let it to us."

"I never tought that" Honestly? I have not noticed that they have money. But obviously they have.

"Ok" he said looking at me

"Your pie was amazing" I said, putting the plate in the sink.

"Thank you"

**That's all. Please review :)**

**If I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter on Dimitr's pov.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys :)**

**Dpov**

I simply could not stay away from Roza, she is something that is addictive and I really want us to be friends. After talking with her, I hope she still do not believe I'm a bad guy. I really missed Roza. She with that beautiful hair, and her cute eyes are so sad now.

I was lost in my memories with Roza when someone knocked on the door of my room.

"Com in" I said I arose on elbows. I saw Christian coming in.

"Hey Dimitri, can we talk?"

"Sure" and he sat on the bed next to me.

"I saw that you went to Rose"

"Yes, I did" where is he going with this?

"Look man, stay away from her" he started "I know you love her a lot, but it's better without her"

"Sparky, I know what I'm doing"

"I know but..."

"No buts" I eyed him.

"I'm telling you this because..."

"Christian" I warned

"Ok, you know what you're doing" he said, raising his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Thank you"

"And Dimitri, for Christmas we will go to Lissa. Her brother is throwing a party and we are invited"

"Ok"

After Christian left the room, I got out of bed. It's time for Christmas shopping.

I went to the mall. Everyone makes shopping there, why should I be different?

I walked around two hours to find something for Christian. I really do not know what to buy to Viktoria.

"Hey Comrade" I heard a voice behind me. It was not necessary to turn around to know who is.

"Hey Roza" I turned to see her, she has a lot of bags in hand, I suppose there are Christmas gifts.

"Shopping Comrade, I didn't know you like to do it" she smiled. How much I love her smile.

"It is not my favorite activity, but sometimes it is needed"

"Right. So hmm.. You are a boy"

"Last time I checked"

"Yah so" and began to pull out of a bag a box "Can you tell me if you like it?" and handed me the box. I took it and opened. There was a silver bracelet. It was quite nice.

"It's nice" I said

"Do you think Andre will like it?"

"Lissa's brother?" Why would she buy a bracelet to Andre? I'm not jealous, I just wonder.

"Yes"

"He will like it"

"Do you think so?" she asked concerned

"Yes" I smiled at her

"Lissa invited me at her this Christmas, aparently Andre is throwing a party and i wanted to buy something for him." She explaned. Thnks God, I tought there is something between tham.

"He will love it"

"So what did you bought?" she asked looking at the bag from my hand.

"Perfume for Christian. Now I was looking for something for Vika, but do not know what she wants"

"Why do not you buy a dress or make up, we girls love it" she sais smiling

"Good ideea. Can I ask you something Rose?"

"Sure"

"Help me"

"Ofcourse, come with me" She started walking and I followed stopped in a store full of make up stuff. I never thought there are so many things like that. "So, you can bye her some lip gloss or a perfume. I saw that she likes ..."

"Let's buy her a dress" I said looking around

"As you wish comrade" I missed this nickname. In the next minute, I was holding about five dresses that Rose had to prove . Apparently they have the same size.

I was looking at a pair of sshoes for Vika when Rose came out of the dressing room. She is so beautiful that I lost my breath. She is so beautiful, it hurts me.

"So? What ddo you think?" she asked a little shy.

"You are so beautiful" I said

"Thank you, you are so lovely but I was asking about the dress"

"The dress? Oh yah, I think it is ok. Chose one and I'll buy it"

"Ok"

In the end Rose chose a blue dress. She say it fits Viktoria's eyes. Girls..

"Thank you very much for helping me" I said to her. We are in a cafe, drinking a hot chocolate.

"No problem camarade, always here to help you" she said taking a sip. "I love this hor chocolate"

"Really? I prefer cafee"

"How can you drink smething like that?" she joked, I know how much she loves cafee.

"Very funny Roza" and she started laughing.

"Oh, you know me so well"

"I do" I said proud.

"Dimitri?" she asked looking at her cup

"Yah?"

"What's your wish for Christmas?"

"I don't know, I wish for a better life" I said looking at the next table. There was a cuple making out."What you wish for Roza?"

"I can't tell you" she said inocently

"And why not?"

"Because than it won't come true"

After I left Rose home I entered in my house. I quickly went to my room to hidethe gifts.

o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o. ..o. .o..oo..o.o.o.

**Rpov**

I am wearing a black dress and high heels. I left my hair in waves on my back and I did not makeup strident.

"I'm done mom, we can leave" I said steping in the living room.

"You look so pretty Rose" My mom huged me.

"Thank you very much"

"Let's go" and she took the car keys to drive me to the Andre Christmas party. As you guess is Christmas eve.

We reached Lissa's house . From outside you can hear the music very clear.

"Take care and don't drink alcohol" My mom said

"Yes mom. Bye" I kissed her cheek and went out of the car.

I entered the house, there were so many people that I don't even knew. I found out that Dimitri will come to the party too, so I bought him a present. I hope to have the chance to give it to him.

"Rose, you made it" i heared Lissa yelling in my ear

"Ofcourse" I yelled back. Damn music.

"I'm so glad you came" and she hugged me.

I was walking around when i saw Dimitri entring the house with Vktoria and Christian. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Absouluty sexy. As I looked at him, he turned his gaze to look at me and he smiled. I smiled back.

After half an hour I was bored so I went outside to get some fresh air.

"Hi, why so lonley?" I heard my Russian God asking

"I needed some fresh air" I said looking up at him. "What about you?"

"Same" he smiled. I remembered that i bought something for him.

"Wait a minute here, I'll be back"

"Ok" and ran into the house to look for my purse ther is where I put his gift. I found it and went outsiede again.

"This is for you" and I handed him a box. He took it and started to stare at it "Open it" and he did.

"Thank you" I was passing a store when I saw it in the window and decided that I have to buy it for him. It was a western he always wanted to have. "You didn't had to buy it"

"I hope you like it" I said looking down

"I love it" and I looked up at him and he down at me. We began to approach each other until our lips met. I missed him lips so much. We started to move until i was presed on the wall. After some time we pulled away.

"My Christmas wish came true" i said looking at him.

"I'm glad" he said pecking my lips. I smiled at it.

**I'm so sorry that is short..**

**Next chapter will be the last one.**

**Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys.. the last chapter :) **

**There are some people who said my grammer sucks, so for tham i want to say that i wasn't born knowing english and is hard to learn it by myself..**

**And for the ones who read my story thank you very much.. **

**Afer 5 years**

**Rpov**

"Do you remember when we first met?" Dimitri asked me. We was lying on a blanket behind the tree. It was a quiet evening.

"Yes" I answered "I was green" I said alughing

"But you were cute, beautiful" he said kissing my nouse.

"Stop lying"

"I'm not lying my beautiful" I was so happy with him. We went to college together. He finished last year and now is working as a journalist, I still have another year to go. We are stay together in a rented apartment near campus but right now we are home for the summer holiday.

"So, when is Christian back?" I asked. He went to visit Russia with Lissa. These two are the happiest couple I've seen. They are planing to merry next year, Christinas asked her last year, acording to Lissa it was so romantic.

"Next week , Lissa is dying to see you" Dimitri answered my question. "Did you find the perfect dress?"

"Yes, I can't wait to wear it" I'm a bridesmaid at the wedding of Adrian and Sidney. They met two years ago, and since then they are inseparable. When I heard that Adrian is getting married, I was totally shocked but now I'm so happy for him. I know he had some sparks for Viktoria but that was it. Viktoria is now happy with Andre, Lissa's brother. I don't know how it happened. Lissa and Dimitri were so shocked back than.

"You'll be the most beautiful at the wedding"

"You're always so sweet" I said putting my head on his chest.

"You told me before" Even though I could not see his face I knew he smiled.

"And I'll tell you till I die"

"I love you Roza"

"Love you too Dimitri"

How about other friends of ours, Mia and Eddie are married and Mia is pregnant. Mason and Jill are happy together. Our life is so beautiful.

I think all wondering what happened to Jess. He's in Italy now. After he burned the school his parents moved to Italy and took him with tham. I never seen him since.

"Roza?" Dimitri almost screamed.

"What?"

"Di you cut your hair? It was longer" he asked, running his hand through my hair.

"Omg Dimitri, you almost gave me an hart attack. I did cut it an inch, it's not noticeable"

"It is"

"Give me a brack"

"You want a brack?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean I love you so much, I never want a brack from you" I said pecking his lips.

"Me either" he smiled.

Dimitri? know that today is the day I first saw you?"

"I know" he said searching for something in his pocket.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just it" he pulled a box from his pocket and opened it. "Roza, I love you so much, I know we've been through a lot together, but I care about you so much that I want to you always be near me. Without you I'm not complete. I love you very much. Do me the pleasure to be my wife?"

He ust asked me to merry me? Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me.

"Roza?"

"YES, YES, YES" and I jumped on him. I kissed him with all my pasion. "I love you Dimitir so so much"

"I love you too Roza, you are my everything"

And he put the ring on my finger.

**THE END**

**I know is short but i wanted to finish it before Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone.**


End file.
